IFE: Eternel Hiver
by Keurjani
Summary: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond, que me reste-t-il de toi, lorsque nos neiges éternel disparaîtront ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

**Note**: Ca fait long... Très long même pour une seule histoire... Lorsque je vois mon compte je me demande parfois si j'ai pas une life à coté... -_- Puis je me rend compte que non. C'est la troisième partie déjà, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je rabache la même histoire. Donc, je ne sais pas si tu as la foi de continuer de me lire:

**Lisoulou!** J'ai bien reçu ta review! Et ça me fait plaisir de me rendre compte que certaine personne tienne à avoir une suite du Renji/Bya! Parce que oui, pardi, j'ai une suite! Et pas des moindres, c'est mon couple n'en doute pas. Mais ils ne reviendront pas avant... Et bien, pas avant le prochain volet o_O ! Tu dois te dire que c'est désespéré... T_T Même moi je me dis que je vais pas revoir mes chouchous avant des plombes. Mais je ne veux pas brusquer trop mon plan de base. Donc, si tu veux bien prendre la peine d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur "Les Cendre d'un phénix" peut-être que tu pourras patienter un peu avec. Cette partie ne fera pas dix chapitres... Enfin, j'espère! Rah, on verra bien. Mais merci de ne pas m'oublier!

Ce message est valable pour tous mes lecteurs qui ont assez de patience pour suivre les cailloux que je balance, faîtes gaff à pas en prendre un sur la tête!

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond, que me reste-t-il de toi, lorsque nos neiges éternel disparaîtront ?

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

Chapitre I : Le vent de la discorde.

Le vent souffle dans les branches du cerisier trempé faisant tomber les dernières grosses gouttes de la dernière pluie. L'atmosphère est saturé d'eau, le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc fronce les sourcils en chassant les gouttelettes qui c'étaient accrochés lors de son passage sous l'arbre. La Dixième Division semble vide et bien trop silencieuse et cela éveille la méfiance du supérieur des lieux. Durant de longues minutes Hitsugaya fait fasse à son bureau vide, son esprit contemple le tout et par automatisme il se demande immédiatement où peu se trouver sa si particulière fukotaïcho. Matsumoto a prit sa journée et ce simple souvenir rassure le génie...

Il s'avance vers sa place et vérifie aussitôt la pile de papier en retard qu'il devrait classer, il tourne brièvement son regard vers le pendule enregistrant l'heure de son arrivé. Il est encore tôt tout juste huit heure, il lui restait donc au moins deux heures et demie avant que la rousse ne tente de venir le débaucher.

Studieusement il prend de l'avance, s'absorbe à finir le plus de dossier possible pour une fois qu'il n'a pas à courir après sa subordonnée. Le calme au Gotei est relatif et assez perturbant pour tous les capitaines. Cela fait tout juste une semaine que l'attaque d'Aizen à avorter, une semaine que le Hôgyoku était entre leurs mains... Mais cela faisait des mois que ses nerfs s'usaient.

Depuis cette nuit là...

Le vent fit claquer un rideau du bureau, il releva inopinément le nez de son dossier la surprise le fit presque lâcher son pinceau. Elle était là, souriant maladroitement en lui faisant un petit salut de la main.

- Hinamori?

Il fallait le connaître pour voir vaciller la lueur dans son regard, pour percevoir le tressaillement violent de son âme. Un petit voile passa sur ses prunelles alors qu'il se détendait un peu. Elle secoua son parapluie et épousseta sa tenue.

- Ohayo Tôshiro-kun !

- C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho... Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter Hinamori, et bonjour à toi aussi!

Il fit mine de s'agacer de son manque de formalité en roulant les yeux au ciel, durant quelque seconde il suivit d'un regard inquiet l'évolution de la shinigami dans son bureau. Hinamori avait encore les yeux cernés, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, il put percevoir le léger vacillement de son pas alors qu'elle s'approchait du fauteuil dans lequel Matsumoto aimait se vautrer.

Il la vit poser une main pâle sur le bord du meuble, son regard à lui remonta le long du poignet pour constater qu'elle avait encore maigrit... Son visage avait perdu sa douce rondeur, son sourire avait quelque chose de vaporeux comme si elle se sentait flotter.

- J'ai bien peur de jouer les troubles fêtes...

La voix d'Hinamori le fit sursauter, il fronça les sourcils.

- Matsumoto-chan a insisté pour que je vienne la chercher de bonne heure aujourd'hui... Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez elle, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle devait être au bureau.

- D'aussi bon matin?

Lâcha sans réfléchir le petit capitaine par dépit.

- A moins d'avoir cuvé ici, elle n'est jamais là à huit heures !

Il marmonna agacé de se rendre compte que c'était la plus pure vérité. Il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Et toi Hinamori? Comment vas-tu?

- Moi?

Elle inclina la tête et son cœur à lui se serra, il put le voir... Le gouffre obscur dans les prunelles qui se posèrent sur lui, alors qu'elle souriait doucement.

- Je vais bien.

Il réfréna difficilement son envie de se lever puis tout d'un coup la voix dure de celle-ci le frappa.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Puisque je te dis que je vais bien!

Il faillit baisser le regard de gêne.

- Commence d'abord par m'appeler Hitsugaya-taïcho et on n'en reparlera!

Et il put voir un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres, il put percevoir un mouvement dans ses yeux comme une pâle réminiscence de tout ce qu'elle avait cessé d'être.

Depuis cette nuit là...

Comment avait-il fait? Cette question continuait de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit du petit capitaine. Comment Aizen avait-il fait pour la tenir autant sous son contrôle? Pour lui voler totalement son âme. Car c'était bien le cas, ce traître lui avait prit son âme et il ne restait plus qu'une simple coquille vide et vacillante d'elle. Hinamori... Hinamori était morte. Son esprit littéralement brisé face à l'incohérence de la lame du zanpakuto de son capitaine plongé dans ses entrailles.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle est alors?

La fukotaïcho de la cinquième semblait un peu déçu.

- Non, Hinamori... Je ne sais pas où elle peut bien se trouver.

Tôshiro se sentait amer.

- Ce n'est pas grave alors... Tans pis! Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'était pas si important au final.

Le même sourire vide revint sur son visage, et encore une fois il dû la contempler.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé... Tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail. Ne te surmène pas,

Hitsu-kun!

Le silence tomba, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hinamori.

Elle fit un arrêt, sa main se posa sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il se leva en faisant crisser sa chaise.

- Je...

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Hitsu-kun.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas se tourner pour voir sur son visage l'inquiétude qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher depuis tout ces mois. Hinamori n'arrivait plus à s'émouvoir de son désarroi, c'était comme si Tôshiro c'était éloigné d'elle... Il l'agaçait.

Et il le sût à la seconde où elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Il put le voir ce visage, un visage inexpressif qui rongeait tous les jours un peu plus le capitaine aux cheveux blanc. Aizen avait tout prit, ne laissant d'elle qu'un seul sentiment... La haine. Et elle le haïssait, une haine froide qui se gorgeait tous les jours d'un peu plus d'indifférence.

Il serra les dents, se figea et elle détourna aussitôt la tête.

- Hinamori!

Ils allaient encore se disputer, la tension monta et le prit à la gorge. Il aurait voulut qu'elle ne lui tourne pas le dos.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en arrivée là... Pas encore... Pas aussi tôt.

Hinamori porta la main à son visage et sembla effacer de son visage la contrariété. Le capitaine de la Dixième division bouscula sa chaise, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas encore.

Elle s'écarta pour lui échapper, ne voulant pas qu'il pose la main sur elle.

- Hinamori...

- Arrête de geindre. Si tu n'en es pas capable alors tais-toi pour une fois.

Il sursauta encore, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, ni sans doute la dernière qu'elle lui parlait aussi durement.

- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Il avait un ton âcre, c'est elle qui le lui avait apprit.

- T'inquiéter de quoi? Aizen-sama ne reviendra pas. Le Gotei l'a battue, tu devrais ouvrir une bouteille pour fêter ça.

Elle était furieuse, comme si une part d'elle avait réellement prit conscience que Sosuke ne reviendrait jamais plus, depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Inoue à vrai dire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était devenue presque vindicatif et virulente avec lui... Uniquement avec lui.

- Il ne me fera plus de mal. Merci à toi!

C'était faux, seuls les capitaines du Gotei le savaient que cette guerre avait juste été avorté. Leurs laissant un peu plus de temps pour se préparer car tôt ou tard Aizen voudrait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait atteindre la Cour Royale sans passer par la case Soul Society.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit était trop forcer.

- Hina...

- Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Tôshiro baissa les yeux, les fermant lentement.

- Je le sais... Mais je t'en prie, arrête... Arrête de te faire du mal.

- Tu te trompe, le mal... C'est vous qui me l'avez fait!

La porte claqua derrière elle, il fixa sa place vide.

Matsumoto se pencha un peu plus en avant, fermant les yeux avant de murmurer avec colère:

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote.

- Matsumoto!

Elle sursauta et se figea... Il savait qu'elle était là.

- Dépêche toi de la rejoindre, ne la laisse pas seule.

Elle apparût en un shunpô par la fenêtre, un peu honteuse.

- Je suis désolé taïcho... J'ai pensée que...

La rousse continuait de fixer le haori sans savoir quoi dire, elle c'était glissée derrière en espérant qu'ils puissent enfin se parler un peu. Tôshiro inclina la tête.

- Taïcho...

- Le pouls de sa pression spirituelle est irrégulière... Matsumoto, suis la. J'irais parler de ça avec Unohana-taïcho mais surtout ne la perd pas de vue. C'est un ordre.

Sa fukotaïcho tiqua et acquiesça lentement avant de murmurer presque pour elle même.

- Je l'aurais fait de toute façon... Hinamori-chan est aussi mon amie.

Hitsugaya fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et ne se retourna pas vers elle, même lorsqu'elle disparut en un shunpô. Lentement la douleur se diffusa en lui, Tôshiro inspira doucement alors que sa main tremblait. Son esprit était embrouillé et il sentait l'épuisement moral le gagner avec un peu plus de force chaque jour. Son zanpakuto n'y pouvait rien, Hyorinmaru ne savait pas comment lutter contre l'obscurité naissante dans laquelle son propriétaire s'engluait.

Tôshiro alla s'échouer au fond de son siège, incapable pour le coup de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Tuer Aizen ne ramènerait pas Hinamori, il le savait. Et d'ailleurs Hinamori ne voulait pas qu'il la sauve de quoique ce soit. C'était comme ci une fêlure c'était dessiné sur la surface lisse de sa conscience, une fêlure émiettant lentement son sang froid et sa raison.

Une fêlure se creusant comme un gouffre.

Il avait d'autre préoccupation, il devait en avoir d'autre à part Hinamori mais pourtant c'était la seule chose qui lui remplissait la tête. Il ferma les yeux.

C'est le bruit de sa porte presque défoncé qui le fit se redresser.

- Yo! Tôshiro!

Il n'y avait qu'un seul être assez vide d'aucun respect pour l'appeler ainsi.

- C'est ici que tu te caches. Le visiteur intempestif referma après lui.

Il posa un regard mi-agacé et fatigué.

- Kurosaki... Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter? Pour toi se sera toujours Hitsugaya-taïcho. Il se redressa dans son siège.

Ichigo avisa le bureau.

- T'es seul?

- Comme tu peux le voir... Et que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite?

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Kurosaki devrait être sur terre à l'heure actuel et pas en train de lui casser les pieds.

- Ben... Le vieux Yama Jii me permet d'entrer à l'Académie. Donc je vais rester un moment à la Soul Society. Le temps de maîtriser un peu mieux mes pouvoirs de shinigami.

Ichigo s'affala dans le fauteuil en soufflant, comme s'il était fatigué.

- C'est nul... Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en rigolant un peu bêtement.

- Moi qui croyais qu'il faisait toujours beau à la Soul Society.

Un tic agita les traits du petit capitaine.

- Cela ne répond nullement à mon interrogation... Que viens-tu faire ici précisément?

Ichigo se tourna vers lui, posant le menton sur le dossier du fauteuil afin de lui faire face.

- Bah… J'suis venu voir comment tu allais... C'est un crime? On m'a dis qu'une bonne partie des Divisions étaient en service minimum, une vague de vacance. T'es encore en train de remplir de la paperasse?

- Il me semble que l'Académie n'est pas dans ce secteur. Va donc pourrir l'espace vital de quelqu'un d'autre. Siffla avec une hargne mal contenu le capitaine.

Ichigo le dévisagea.

Le silence s'épaissit, et Tôshiro sentit un léger malaise. Ses prunelles qui le fixaient intensément le gênèrent. Puis un étrange sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'adolescent.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ce que je vois.

- Quoi donc ? Cracha énervé et tendu le petit capitaine.

- A porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules et à ne pas savoir m'en décharger.

Il inspira pour se calmer, Hitsugaya n'en pouvait plus.

- Kurosaki…

- Hey ! Tôshiro !

L'interpellation le surprit.

- T'as le droit… T'es pas obliger de tout prendre à ton compte, tu peux souffler et t'ouvrir aux autres.

Le shinigami le dévisagea, sa langue fila plus vite que sa conscience.

- Je suppose que tu applique toujours ce que tu conseilles, ça explique ta présence dans mon bureau.

Les sourcils du shinigami remplaçant se froncèrent avec la contrariété habituelle.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi tu es aussi… Blessé ? Et amer.

Il n'avait pas besoin que Kurosaki joue au thérapeute avec lui ! Amer et blessé ? Il n'était pas amer et blessé ! Non ! Sale morveux indiscipliné ! Il était juste furieux, furieux et … Qui lui avait permit d'entrer d'abord ? De se vautrer ici, d'occuper son espace et de l'interroger de surcroit !

- Fiche le camp de mon bureau Kurosaki ! Siffla rageur son aîné.

Et le roux qui continuait de le regarder comme si un bras allait peut-être lui pousser dans le front, ou qu'il allait sauter sur le bureau en piaillant comme un poulet !

Rangiku ne l'avait jamais vue aussi excédé, et pourtant Kamisama savait à quel point elle le poussait à bout avec son comportement. D'ailleurs personne n'avait jamais vraiment vue Tôshiro ainsi, blêmissant sous l'afflux de rage. Sa fukotaïcho avait prit le réflexe de disparaître dès qu'il devenait rouge de colère, pas blanc de fureur ! Il se leva et ses mains tapèrent sur le bureau, son reiatsu congela l'air autour de lui, des cristaux se mirent à tomber à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et alors qu'il allait sans doute commettre un meurtre, le shinigami remplaçant s'avança dans sa direction après s'être levé. Ichigo attrapa son katana qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Tu pourrais te blesser dans cet état, vos mieux pas que tu touches à ça.

Les traits du petit capitaine se tendirent sous les tics, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Kurosaki venait de lui prendre Son katana et de lui annoncer qu'il allait Se blesser avec ? Il était tellement furieux qu'il n'arrivait même plus à parler ! Encore un geste, un mot, un mouvement, un rien du tout et… Tôshiro serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire se plaignit, tremblant il ferma les yeux si fort que la migraine courut sous ses tempes. Ichigo ne savait plus trop quoi faire…

Le petit capitaine semblait lui faire une belle crise de nerf en direct. Il avait déjà vue des gens devenir hystérique et les signes qu'il présentait n'en étaient pas si loin à ce moment précis. Puis pourquoi Tôshiro s'énervait aussi vite pour rien ? Il gardait les lèvres serrer, livide il essayait sans doute de se contrôler. L'autre souffrait le martyre, il le savait. Ichigo n'était pas le premier à savoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et était loin de le devenir. Mais il savait que cette souffrance vous étouffait de l'intérieur et pesait sur vos épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vraiment impossible d'agir avec cohérence ou de pouvoir bouger.

Lorsque Rukia avait été emmené par Renji et Byakuya à la Soul Society sans qu'il ne puisse la protéger, cette douleur était devenue si aigüe qu'il avait cru perdre la raison. Si ces amis n'était pas venu, il n'en aurait peut-être pas eut la force. C'est à ce moment qu'il repensa à Sado, le grand métis n'était pas très bavard, mais il savait toujours comment lui donner du soutiens. Alors c'était ce que voyaient ses amis lorsqu'il se refermait sur lui ?

Il avait envie de lui dire…

- Arrête de te battre tout seul.

Voilà ! Il allait le tuer ! Tôshiro sentit sa colère augmenter jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Puis le contact le surprit, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il avala sa salive de travers lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kurosaki le serrait contre lui ! Mais ce gamin était vraiment fou ! Le blanc ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Kurosaki, Kamisama !

- T'as une tête à faire peur aux holows…

L'agitation parcourut Hitsugaya tétanisé.

- Lâche-moi ! C'est humiliant ! Je vais te tuer !

Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque entre coupé d'inspiration difficile.

Le roux resserra sa prise, Tôshiro était plus petit que lui et semblait si frêle qu'il pouvait lui passer les bras autour sans difficulté… Ca lui arrivait de faire un câlin à ses petites sœurs… D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vues. Karin était la plus câline des deux malgré les apparences. Yuzu lui pressait brièvement la main, le bras, à table elle lui lançait tout juste de petit sourire. Mais Karin elle s'installait contre son torse et ne bougeait plus en marmonnant des insultes qui contredisaient son attitude. Menaçant de le poignarder dans son sommeil s'il disait quoique ce soit à leur père. De très gros câlin qui lui mettaient toujours un baume indéniable au cœur. On ne devait pas faire souvent des câlins à Tôshiro surtout s'il refroidissait tout ce qui l'entourait dès qu'on le touchait.

- Kurosaki ! Je ne suis plus un gamin lâche moi sale vermine ! Lâcha d'une traite la voix tendue alors qu'il retrouvait l'utilisation de ses bras.

Encore juste un peu, il atteindrait son katana et pourrait éviscérer le roux, oh oui, il allait lui ouvrit le ventre ! Un sourire monta sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se sentait embarrasser il allait en profiter !

- Nan ! C'est moi le gamin ici, c'est moi qui en est besoin pas toi.

Rah, pourquoi sa petite Karin n'était pas là ? Elle jouait les indifférentes, mais il suffisait qu'il attrape sa guitare et qu'il commence à jouer quelques notes pour qu'elle glisse la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Elle le fixait durant de longues minutes silencieusement, et sur la pointe des pieds finissaient par rentrer. Puis elle lui marmonnait qu'il devait arrêter de jouer aussi mal avant de venir se blottir gêner contre lui. Il se fit l'effet d'être son père.

- Kurosaki, lâche… Moi…

C'est qu'il s'agitait le petit capitaine ! Le roux eut un large sourire, comprenant pourquoi son père adorait le prendre au dépourvue de la sorte, c'était vraiment marrant en fait ! Aller juste cinq minutes encore, et pour le retenir un peu plus il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Waaah ! T'as les cheveux hyper doux en faîtes !

Hitsugaya se figea et attrapa aussitôt la main qui fourrageait. Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait le droit de toucher à Ses cheveux !

- Vire ta main de là.

- C'est doux ! S'exclama le roux en y mettant une autre main.

- Arrête !

Le feu remonta le long de la nuque du blanc. Et il se fit un devoir de passer ses doigts dans les mèches alors qu'il observait le fait qu'elles continuent de défier les lois de la physique. Il comprit que s'il les portait juste un peu plus long elles retomberaient sans doute. Il frotta à tout hasard la tête, s'amusant de voir ses mains disparaître dans le tas. Les plaintes de Tôshiro c'était faites plus basses et étouffées. Moins articulée, et plus grommelée. Il sentait la lutte faiblir, les mains s'emmêler et la tête devenir moins réticente. Alors il radoucit son toucher… Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, l'autre était en train d'abandonner ! Il abdiquait ! Il… Tôshiro inclina inconsciemment la tête vers lui et il ne put plus rien voir de son visage.

- Kurosaki, arrête…

Cette injonction semblait plus tenir de la pure formalité que d'une quelconque volonté. Pour la peine il serra de nouveau le petit capitaine contre lui. L'autre pesta et se débattit de nouveau. Testant sa nouvelle théorie, le roux se mit à lui masser la tête en fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Une plainte des plus significatives émergea du blanc qui ragea. Il était donc sensible ! Extrêmement sensible même ! Il s'agitait un peu moins quand il passait les mains plus par là.

- Toshiro ?

- C'est Hitsugaya-Taïcho pour toi Kurosaki !

Le sourire s'étala sur le visage du roux, l'autre ne changeait pas. Il y avait beaucoup moins de tension dans l'air.

- Tu as finit ton inspection ? Tu vois bien que je n'ais rien dans les cheveux, alors lâche moi maintenant. Le ton était posé et un peu ennuyé, mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas prendre par la feinte.

- A d'autre, maintenant que je connais ton point faible je vais pas te lâcher !

L'autre sentit le frisson lui courir dans le dos.

- Ah non, arrête j'ai dis ! Y'a rien de… Nnon ! PAS LA !

Il se détourna difficilement et se mit à taper du point dans l'estomac du shinigami remplaçant.

- Arrête Kurosaki ! Lâche-moi j'ai dit ! Ne touche plus … Ma… Mmh ! Il se mordit la lèvre pour taire son glapissement.

Le fourmillement gagna son ventre et ses mains se crispèrent. Ichigo le regarda intriguer, se demandant ce que le petit capitaine ne supportait pas à ce point la ? Il avait juste touché ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, il fit de petit cercle, peut-être qu'il était chatouilleux ? Au vue des plaintes qu'il entendit ce n'était pas l'hilarité qui le secouait…

- Arrnnh ! Je suis sensible, t'as gagné ! Il respirait difficilement.

Ce que c'était gênant Kamisama ! Kurosaki était un vrai gamin de lui infliger un truc pareil. Bon ce n'était pas la mort, tout le monde avait une zone plus où moins sensible au touché, lui c'était les cheveux ! L'étourdissement lui prit un gémissement, et l'impatience couva dans son corps. Ichigo le sentit trembler et s'arrêta net.

- Hey… Ca va ? Interrogea le roux.

- Je vais te tuer ! Cracha entre ses dents Tôshiro.

- Tu es foncièrement stupide, pauvre demeuré ! Je viens de te dire que j'étais hyper sensible, pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas ? La sueur coula sur sa nuque. Il avait chaud et il détestait ça.

Il repoussa le shinigami remplaçant qui a contre cœur finit par le lâcher, et avant qu'il ne comprenne Tôshiro avait attrapé son katana.

- Je déteste que les gens me touchent ! Siffla le blanc.

- Qu'est ce t'en sais ? Tu laisses personne t'approcher, t'as jamais essayé !

Pour une fois il aurait dû réfléchir très fort avant de parler. Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche qu'il se dit qu'il allait se faire tuer. Il recula juste assez pour éviter la lame, une lueur d'homicide passa dans les prunelles émeraude.

Un sourire crispé passa sur le visage d'Ichigo.

- En fait… J'étais venu te voir pour te demander si tu ne voulais pas t'entraîner avec moi un peu… J'suis nul pour les exercices et je m'étais dit que t'étais assez doué pour me permettre d'avancer plus vite… Mais je pense que t'as réponse sera négative maintenant…

Un tic mauvais agita la joue gauche du capitaine.

- A ton avis Kurosaki ?

Le roux déglutit.

- C'est non ?

Le blanc fit un pas de plus.

- C'est oui…

Il ne se sentit pas du tout mieux.

- C'est bizarre… Je suis pas vraiment rassuré là…

- Première leçon !

Il sursauta.

- Heu… Tôshiro ?

- C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho, et se sera sur le cumul de déplacement instantané.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

- Quoi ?

- J'espère que tu es au point sur les shunpô.

Le roux recula encore d'un pas.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que si tu te plante je t'éventre ! Ne me laisse pas l'occasion de t'attraper, surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire !

Il plaisantait ! Il devait forcément plaisanter ! Il… Ichigo s'écarta de justesse, le katana déchira son kimono. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout ! Raaah ! Le roux se jeta sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à toute volé et partit en courant. Hitsugaya regarda la place vide, avant de disparaître en un shunpô.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0 And that's all ?

Un premier chapitre! Et un! Je pense que le rated va changer dans cette fic. Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un petit penchant pour un Ichigo/ Toshiro. Même si la relation de base reste un Hinamori/ Toshiro. Aller! Je vais pas vous mentir... Je ne peux pas sentir notre pauvre Hinamori et je regrette réellement qu'elle ne soit pas morte! Elle me fait plus l'effet d'une épine planté dans une plaie mal placé. Raaah, pourquoi elle est pas mourut comme les autres la vermine! C'est pas possible d'être aussi résistant pour rien! Cette partie sera assez sombre, même si je ferais mon possible pour mettre un peu d'humour.

Notre Kurosaki est hyper câlin, et le capitaine de la Dixième ne sait pas encore dans quelle voie périlleuse il vient de s'engager! Mais je vous laisse la grâce de suivre tout ceci dans cette nouvelle partie du destin!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2: Une lueur à peine éclose

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond ?

.

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

Chapitre II : Une lueur à peine éclose.

C'était vraiment stupide de sa part, stupide et naïf d'avoir cru que les faire parler suffirait. Rangiku s'en voulait d'avoir mit le petit capitaine dans une situation aussi douloureuse. La rousse n'était pas bête, tout le monde souffrait plus où moins de cette trahison. Trois capitaines, donc trois divisions étaient affaiblis. Ce sentiment de trahison empoissonnait irrémédiablement chaque membre du Gotei, et détruisait tous les shinigamis qui avaient été plus où moins les proches des traîtres. Ichimaru, Sosuke et Kaname avait laissé un gouffre derrière eux que leurs hommes peinaient à franchir. Et les répercussions se perdaient en écho. Hinamori l'inquiétait. C'était celle qui semblait avoir le plus souffert, il avait fallut la garder un moment en observation, à un moment elle avait même été suspectée. Puis les preuves c'étaient accumulé et la vérité avait éclaté, Il les avait tous manipulés.

La petite brune c'était refermée, cloîtrée dans une prostration effrayante. Hébétée, presque amnésique à certain moment. La fukotaïcho de la Dixième n'avait pas tout de suite vue cette expression sur ses traits. Elle avait croisé son capitaine après qu'il est échangé quelques mots avec la brune. Et le malaise c'était imposé. Hinamori le tenait pour responsable ?

Matsumoto fit un autre shunpô, et ralentit le pas en voyant que son amie c'était arrêtée. La brune se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moins d'un pas.

- Matsu-chan ? Je t'ais cherché partout ? J'ai même été voir à ton bureau ce matin ! Zut, c'est vrai elle lui avait dit de passer.

- J'avais un truc à régler très tôt ce matin… Mentit-elle.

La rousse scruta son visage, il y avait encore ce sourire détaché.

« _-T'es vraiment une belle idiote Hinamori ! _»

Matsumoto arrangea son uniforme.

- Du coup tu as vue taïcho ce matin, non ? Je le connais, c'est un malade du travail, il devait être à son bureau en train de remplir tous les dossiers que j'avais caché sous le fauteuil ! Minauda la rousse. Elle soupira contrarié.

- Je devrais peut-être aller le dérider un peu ? Il est si jeune, mais s'il continue comme ça il va ressembler à notre Sotaïcho d'ici quelques années, la barbe et les rides en plus… Même si je ne l'imagine pas devenir chauve avant des siècles !

Hinamori la fixa un moment, puis il y eut un flottement. La rousse fronça un sourcil.

- Taïcho n'était pas là ?

L'autre se rattrapa, et se détourna un peu.

- Si, si… 'Shiro-kun était là… Encore à remplir ses fonctions comme un automate. Marmonna la brune.

- Tu ne voulais pas aller faire du shoping aujourd'hui ? Interrogea à tout hasard sa cadette.

Rangiku sursauta et s'agita à l'annonce.

- Bien sûr que si ! Allons-y ! J'ai put chiper la carte pour les dépenses de la Dixième !

Hinamori sembla embêter.

- T'es sûr que tu peux te permettre de faire ça ?

Matsumoto l'attrapa par le bras.

- Bien sûr ! Taïcho adore que je refasse la déco du bureau ! Il est temps de changer de rideaux, il manque aussi un vase ou deux… Et puis, j'ai encore prit un bonnet, il faut que je m'achète un autre kimono et des sous-vêtements !

- Ce sont des dépenses personnels ça ! Glapit Hinamori qui ne voulait pas être embarqué dans une autre histoire.

Matsumoto secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je te répète que c'est une carte pour l'entretient de la division, Je fais partie de la division et j'en ais besoin pour l'entretient de mon uniforme et de mes courbes ! Mes sous-vêtements rendent l'âme, ce soutif à une nomenclature trop fragile… J'aurais l'aire maline si mes seins disaient bonjour à mon adversaire en plein combat ! Je suis sûr que Taïcho cautionnerait cet acte !

Hinamori marmonna quelque chose entre le fait qu'elle avait toujours réponse à tout et que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Matsumoto la tira après elle.

- En plus j'ai vue une superbe robe qui t'ira trop bien ! Une fille aussi mignonne que toi devrait se mettre constamment en avant !

Hinamori était dépassée pour le coup.

- Tu savais que les nobles adoraient les filles de ton type ? Timide et menue, je fais trop femme de mauvaise vie pour les intéresser. Mais toi t'es pile dans le modèle parfaite épouse !

La panique gagna la brune.

- Je ne veux pas me marier ! S'écria Hinamori.

- Qui parle de te marier ? On va juste leurs faires tourner la tête avec ton look, le truc c'est d'avoir l'air sage, avec une pointe aguicheuse. Genre une tenue impeccable et le détail suggestif tu vois !

Hinamori n'arriva pas à se défaire de sa prise et se retrouva embarquée.

Matsumoto était épuisante, elle ne avait même plus pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir.

- Ensuite on ira à la réunion de l'AFS ! Poursuivit la rousse dynamique.

La brune soupira de fatigue à l'idée d'être traînée dans les magasins, mais la perspective d'acheter des robes lui remonta un peu le moral. Finalement, il n'y avait rien de si mauvais de se laisser portée par Matsumoto, elle au moins ne se comportait pas de cette façon aussi agaçante. Tôshiro et sa pitié déplacé lui usait les nerfs et la rendait si rageuse qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce matin encore, il avait eut ce ton suppliant, faible… Stupide !

Hinamori ne le supportait plus, cette compassion affecté. Depuis le début, il avait voulut faire du mal au capitaine Aizen ! Depuis le début ils l'avaient condamné ! Mais personne ne c'était demandé pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ? Pas un, mais trois capitaines ! Trois ! C'étaient écartés de la voie ! Il ne suffisait pas de les traiter de traître, il fallait comprendre… Comprendre qu'ils l'avaient fait par conviction et une telle conviction ne pouvait être aussi mauvaise ! Si elle avait été si mal, comment trois capitaines avaient put y céder ? Kaname, Ichimaru, Sosuke… Trois capitaines si puissants ! Comment était-ce possible de les considérer comme des traîtres ?

Comment faisait Matsumoto pour supporter ça ? Elle qui était si proche du capitaine de la Troisième. Le capitaine Aizen… Il ne pouvait pas… Pas faire quelque chose d'aussi mal sans raison. La chambre des 48 était une caste hautaine qui jugeait sans la moindre humanité. Qui n'avait pas souffert de leur jugement ? De leur condamnation sans appel ? Ce n'était pas des juges, mais un ensemble de bourreau issu de la classe noble ! Et Aizen-taïcho avait fait la seule chose capable de faire changer les choses. Maintenant une autre assemblée allait être mise en place, moins corrompu. Et c'est ce qu'on allait lui reprocher… D'avoir soigner le Seireitei d'une tare. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, il ne fallait même pas croire qu'ils pourraient faire semblant.

Ils l'avaient tué… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, s'il l'avait été le Sotaïcho en aurait fait l'annonce. Il devait être blessé grièvement, quelque part, là-bas au Hueco-Mundo. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à le ramener ce qui était le plus important, il fallait qu'il se soigne. Qu'il devienne plus fort et qu'il revienne ouvrir les yeux au Gotei 13 ! Aizen-taïcho n'allait pas échouer, elle le savait ! Son capitaine allait revenir, il devait revenir ! Et elle serait là… Il l'avait blessé… Mais elle n'avait pas ressentit la moindre haine ou colère… Juste de la peine et de la compassion. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle le sentait dans ses tripes, dans son regard il n'y avait qu'une sorte de résolution triste.

Aizen-taïcho l'avait blessé parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour le suivre, après tout… Aucun des trois capitaines n'avaient emmenés leurs subordonnés, Kira, Shuhei et elle était dans le même état. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Leurs capitaines les avaient protégés d'une certaine manière, il fallait être fort et attendre… Et elle attendrait, le temps qu'il faudrait avec ses convictions. Même si elles allaient à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui dirait ! Tôshiro… Tôshiro c'était entièrement trompé, lui que l'on surnommait le génie était aussi aveugle et stupide que le reste des capitaines. Et il pensait qu'elle était assez naïve pour ne pas voir sa haine ? La haine qu'il vouait au capitaine Aizen ! Tôshiro ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon ! Il avait toujours été jaloux, s'en était presque maladif chez le capitaine de la Dixième. A rappeler son grade sans cesse :

« C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho… »

Mais il ne serait jamais un aussi bon capitaine que l'était Aizen ! Et c'est pour cette raison que tous les jours, un peu plus elle ne le supportait plus. S'il avait autant de peine et d'inquiétude, pourquoi il ne se rangeait pas du coté d'Aizen à son tour ? Tôshiro était si intelligent, alors pourquoi il ne comprenait pas que son capitaine n'était pas un traître ? Que cette voie n'était pas si mauvaise puisque trois capitaines l'avaient choisit…

Matsumoto jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la brune n'écoutait absolument pas son babillage sur les couleurs qui devaient mettre son teint en avant. Non, Hinamori n'était plus avec elle, plus du tout et cela l'effrayait. Il n'y avait qu'un vide béant dans son regard, et l'absence sur ses traits. Ce n'était pas seulement de la passivité, mais comme si sa propre personnalité l'avait déserté. Alors le chat de cendre lui serra la main en continuant, malgré le fait que sa poitrine devenait douloureuse. La rousse continua à lui parler avec entrain, à la tirer après elle. Parce qu'elle avait peur, Matsumoto était terrorisé à l'idée de la laisser ! Elle avait le pressentiment aigu qu'Hinamori allait disparaître, pire qu'elle l'était déjà. Et que quoiqu'elle fasse la brune lui était insaisissable. Et elle ne voulait pas ! Une rage farouche s'y refusait en elle ! Elle ne laisserait pas Hinamori partir ! Pas elle ! Cette fois-ci elle lutterait jusqu'au bout ! Pour elle, pour le petit capitaine, pour Hinamori ! Elle veillerait sur la brune, elle serait son gardien, l'épaule qui la soutiendra quoiqu'il advienne… Pourvu qu'Hinamori lui tende la main, qu'elle puisse encore la tenir un peu, même du bout des doigts.

C'était une certitude qui la suffoquait presque, une volonté si grande qu'elle lui agitait l'âme. Parce qu'Hinamori tombait, dans le vide de son regard il ne restait que cela, une chute irrémédiable…

…

Il lui restait une pile de dossier à remplir, à classer et ranger. Pourtant le petit capitaine jeta un regard aux alentours à la recherche d'un reiatsu bien précis. Dans l'immédiat il devait assouvir un besoin primaire. Celui d'éventré Kurosaki Ichigo ! Ce gamin allait mourir dans une souffrance indicible. Tuer Kurosaki allait lui faire vraiment beaucoup de bien ! Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois. Le roux l'avait serré contre lui, avant de lui tripoter les cheveux sous prétexte de vouloir un câlin. Câlin ? Câ… La pensée agita des tics de fureur sur les traits du capitaine. Ah ! Voilà ! Il fit deux autres shunpô et se planta devant sa victime.

- Tu es trop lent Kurosaki… Le ton était posé.

Le shinigami remplaçant recula, il était essoufflé, terrorisé et… Bruit d'estomac, affamé.

- Tôshiro, on ne pourrait pas remettre cette première leçon ? J'veux dire, c'est quand même prématuré tu trouve pas ! J'ai pas encore mit les pieds à l'Académie, on pourrait bosser les exercices lorsque les profs m'en auront donné…

Il voyait bien qu'il risquait de se retrouver à la Quatrième avant la fin de la journée.

- Il est trop tard, Kurosaki.

Raaah ! Il était vraiment flippant ! C'est à des moments comme ça qu'il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Byakuya.

- Tu vas mourir.

Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Tu dramatises j'trouve, c'était pas si désagréable… T'es vraiment pas mature pour chipoter sur un truc aussi insignifiant. C'était juste un câlin de rien du tout…

S'insurgea Ichigo, puis le sourire lui revint inconsciemment.

- Tu d'viens tout rouge, c'est mignon, on dirait un petit chat sauvage pas content de prendre un bain ! Et puis t'as les cheveux qui d'mande que ça, ils sont trop doux ! T'utilise quoi comme shampoing au juste ?

Bon, instinct de survie chez Ichigo Kurosaki : Zéro !

Envie de meurtre d'Hitsugaya Tôshiro : Plus deux cents !

A croire qu'il avait un désir incommensurable de se taper la discussion avec Hyorinmaru. Seul solution tactique face à une telle menace… La fuite ! Kurosaki se tourna brutalement et détala comme un fou furieux ! Il bouscula les rares shinigami sur sa route. Note à lui-même, c'était marrant de se moquer du petit capitaine, mais aussi vraiment dangereux ! Tient ! Un autre capitaine ! Il se rua sur lui, une vague de froid lui caressa la nuque et il accéléra de toutes ses forces.

- J'VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Hurla le shinigami remplaçant en se jetant dans les bureaux de la Huitième division. Nanao hurla en voyant s'éparpiller les feuilles de dossier par terre d'une part et son capitaine de l'autre.

Kyôraku venait d'arracher une permission de sortie à sa tendre Nanao-chan, monnayant de porter les dossiers avec lui, et tout cela après plus de deux heures de supplication. Lorsqu'il venait de piler la sortie pour voir le shinigami remplaçant se ruer sur lui. Ichigo se releva comme une flèche et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces en se plaquant contre.

Kyôraku n'était pas contre un peu d'agitation, d'ailleurs il était même le premier en général. Mais ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se produire. Ichigo haletait. A peine une minutes écoulés quelque chose sembla heurter violemment la porte et le froid se répandit dans la pièce. Ichigo se décolla de la porte en sifflant pour y détacher la glace qui s'y était formé. Il s'agita dans la pièce et se réfugia derrière le bureau, ou Nanao stupéfaite et muette le fixait. Tient ! Mais c'était le reiatsu de…

- Kurosaki ! Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps ! Je sais que tu es là ! Sors !

La voix vint conforter son diagnostic, il s'agissait du capitaine de la Dixième. Et il semblait passablement… Excédé. Kurosaki l'avait mit hors de lui visiblement. Kyôraku s'assit au sol, alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Et bien ! En voilà une entrée… Kurosaki Ichigo. Fit remarquer le capitaine aux fleurs.

- Il va me tuer si je sors d'ici ! Répondit le roux.

- Je te tuerais de toute façon ! Rétorqua la voix de dehors.

- Alors fait moi des économies administrative et de dépenses ! Sors ! Compléta le blanc.

Kyôraku ricana.

- Eh ben… Il est en pétard… Tu lui as fait une remarque sur les ourlets de son haori ma parole ! Demanda de plus en plus hilare le capitaine de la Huitième.

On heurta la porte, ils sursautèrent.

- Il n'y a pas de ourlet à mon haori ! S'indigna l'autre.

Ichigo se mit à rigoler lui aussi.

- J'y avais pas pensée ! Mais… C'est vrai qu'il est un peu grand pour lui !

Les deux compères s'accordèrent, et se mordirent la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Kurosaki ! Sors ou je viens te chercher ! Plaida Tôshiro.

Le rire du roux se coinça quelque part entre sa gorge et ventre.

- Hey ! T'es pas chez toi ici ! Rentre pas dans les divisions des autres pour rien et sans permission. J'suis sûr que y'a des règles, ou un truc du genre… Marmonna vers la fin moins sûr Kurosaki en cherchant une autre issue.

- On demande pour entrer ! Rajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Nanao et Kyôraku dévisagèrent encore plus le remplaçant.

Le capitaine de la Huitième n'y tint plus et explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre. Il n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux. Nanao fut outré.

- Ce n'est pas un subalterne ! Kurosaki Ichigo ! Vous devez du respect au capitaine Hitsugaya ! C'est un membre du Gotei 13 !

Dans son hilarité Kyôraku se plia avant de lancer :

- Il a raison ! On frappe avant d'entrée, non mais c'est pas un moulin ici !

- Kyôraku-taïcho! S'indigna la fukotaïcho.

- Quoi encore? Tu n'aurais jamais accepté que je déboule comme ça dans le bureau de quelqu'un d'autre ! Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers la brune.

Celle-ci rougit furieusement de colère et de gène, une nouvelle fois cet homme se donnait grossièrement en spectacle.

- Kyôraku-taïcho ! Elle tapa du plat des mains sur la table.

- Dans ce cas là, je vous tuerais tous les deux.

Le silence tomba brutalement. Pour que le petit capitaine les menace aussi ouvertement il fallait qu'il soit plus que furieux. Cette affirmation eut au moins le mérite de mettre un terme au rire du capitaine aux fleurs.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait Kurosaki ?

Le roux sentit le vent tourner, et se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

- Allez, je le ferais plus jamais Tôshiro ! Tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Tu as parfaitement raison… Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de refaire quoique ce soit.

Ils sursautèrent tous. Le petit capitaine de la Dixième se tenait dans l'embrassure de la fenêtre par laquelle le roux prévoyait de battre en retraite. Ichigo recula dans la pièce.

- Y'a des témoins ! Tenta-t-il.

L'autre descendit de son perchoir.

- Le vieux n'acceptera jamais que tu me tue !

- Dans ce cas là je m'arrangerais pour te faire payer sans t'achever.

Nanao se tassa, Kyôraku recula un peu aussi.

- Tôshiro… Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger…

Contre toute attente, le petit capitaine de la Dixième rangea son katana.

- Cours de kido, Kurosaki.

Un autre tic agita les traits du roux.

- Merci mais non ! Je demanderais du soutien à… Kyôraku-sempai ! Il m'apprendra !

- Sai ! Ichigo se retrouva immobiliser.

- 61 Rikujôrôkô. Nouvelle gaine de pouvoir.

- Tôshiro ! hey ! Att…

- Je connais un autre qui te laissera impuissant pour le restant de tes jours, alors garde bien à l'esprit que c'est Hitsugaya-taïcho.

Nanao détourna la tête, Kyôraku ferma un œil… Alors qu'un hurlement de douleur se faisait entendre dans la Huitième division.

…

Le capitaine aux fleurs regardait la dépouille du remplaçant. Il respirait encore et devait sans doute s'en estimer heureux. Kyôraku avait quand même émit des réserves sur le traitement qu'infligeait l'autre capitaine au shinigami remplaçant. Celui-ci lui avait répliqué sur un ton froid de pince sans rire qu'il s'agissait d'un cours que le roux lui avait expressément demandé de lui donner. Et que Kurosaki n'avait qu'à mieux prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la grâce qu'il lui faisait en étant son professeur. Le brun n'en était pas si sûr, mais se garda bien de lui donner son point de vue… Du coup Nanao l'avait consigné pour reclasser les dossiers.

- Ca fait vraiment mal !

Tient ! Il était encore conscient lui ?

- Combien de temps je vais rester comme ça encore ? Finit par demander inquiet le roux.

Kyôraku soupira.

- C'est un sort d'obéissance, on l'utilise généralement sur les subalternes réticent à la discipline.

Ichigo grinça des dents.

- Je sais, j'étais là quand il a dit ça, et ça fait des plombes ! Détachez-moi !

Le capitaine fut déconcerté.

- Ce sort ne se dissipera que lorsque tu auras enfin comprit qu'il ne faut pas aller à l'encontre de sa force.

La colère agita le roux et le lien spirituel se resserra d'un cran il plia de souffrance. La pression venait de couper la circulation du sang dans certaine partie de son corps ! Pourquoi ça appuyait même là ? Ichigo se vautra de nouveau au sol.

- P'tain ! C'est quoi cette connerie encore ! AAAAAAAAAH !

Le shinigami se demanda si le roux n'était pas simplement vraiment stupide. Le roux serra les dents, respira profondément en se jurant qu'il n'allait pas céder ! Lentement il se redressa de nouveau, enfin autant que l'entrave le lui permettait, pas beaucoup. Kyôraku ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa détermination, c'était affligeant.

- Détachez-moi bordel !

Il soupira.

- Kurosaki…

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit.

Ichigo grinça des dents en essayant de faire bouger ses mains qui lui étaient attachés dans le dos, aussi bien au niveau des poignées que des coudes. Ce qui tirait tout ses muscles, un peu plus et il lui déboitait les épaules. Ses jambes étaient replier sous lui et ligoter contre son ventre et un autre lien ficelait le tout en un jolie paquet de lamentation et de contestation au beau milieu de son bureau. Kyôraku posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

- C'est une position de soumission.

- Hein ?

Que d'éloquence ! Il pouvait toujours essayer de le faire comprendre au roux, c'était mieux que de remplir des papiers. Après tout, Hitsugaya l'avait abandonné à son pauvre sort sans plus d'indication. Il se demanda si le petit capitaine aurait été assez sadique pour le laisser dans un couloir comme ça… Vue comment il était furieux. Il l'aurait même lâché dans le Rukongaï, et Kyôraku rigola en imaginant le titre de cette leçon : expérience de survie en milieu hostile !

- Tu sais ce que c'est une position de soumission, non ?

Le roux haleta sans comprendre.

- J'dois répondre ? Finit-il par lâcher.

- Si tu réponds… Je t'explique comment te libérer. S'amusa le shinigami.

Oh, oui ! Il allait jouer un peu, et de toute façon cela ne lui coutait rien.

- Une position de soumission… Marmonna Ichigo.

- Bah… C'est… Il sembla réfléchir et s'agita un peu en se raclant la gorge.

- Je vois pas très bien pourquoi on appel ça comme ça en fait… Ses explications étaient vaseuses.

- C'est… Quand… Faut pas être deux pour ça non ? Ben… Y'en a un qui…

C'était embarrassant ! Ichigo sentit ses joues lui brûler en plus d'avoir mal partout. Pourquoi il lui posait cette question d'abord !

Ichigo se laissa tomber en avant et sa tête heurta durement le parquet étouffant sa plainte de souffrance. Ca va ! Il était mort de honte ! Les shinigami étaient une bande de pervers qui utilisait des positions SM pour ligoter leurs subalternes !

- Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ! Il est trop con ! Pesta Ichigo en sentant ses yeux devenir humide de fatigue.

- C'est ça, une position de soumission.

Il leva la tête sans comprendre.

- Le but est de faire comprendre par l'humiliation et l'entrave la différence de pouvoir entre vous deux. Conclut Kyôraku.

Ichigo soupira fortement.

- Je sais très bien que c'est un capitaine ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a attaché ?

Au moins il avait comprit ça, songea le capitaine à coté.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

Là le roux fronça douloureusement les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Comment ça qu'est ce je suis ?

- Nous savons tous ici, qu'Hitsugaya est un capitaine, celui de la Dixième division. Mais toi Kurosaki, toi par quel dénomination peut-on te caractériser ?

-Ben… Il avait un peu de mal à respirer en fait, et il transpirait beaucoup à cause de l'effort. En plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se tapait la discute aussi normalement avec lui.

- Je suis moi, non ? C'était débile.

Kyôraku se tapa la tête sur la table face à une telle naïveté. Pas étonnant que le roux n'est pas hésité à débarquer au Gotei pour sauver la petite Kuchiki !

- C'est quoi le sens de cette question ? J'comprend rien moi !

Il lui faudrait bien une centaine d'année pour saisir les subtilités de l'ordre du Gotei.

- Je t'ais demandé ce que tu étais, pas qui tu étais.

- Comment ça, pas qui ?

- Kurosaki… s'agaça le brun.

- Quoi ? AÏE !

- Pourquoi il passe son temps à te répéter de l'appeler Hitsugaya-taïcho ?

Ichigo soupira.

- Parce qu'il est procédurier… Et rabat-joie aussi… Enfin, je l'imaginais pas être aussi tatillon, on dirait Byakuya !

Bon au grand maux, les grands moyens.

- Il y a bien un président dans votre pays, non ? Et il est entouré de ministre, plus un cabinet qui l'aide à prendre des décisions, et des sous secrétaires d'état qui agissent sur le terrain.

Il avait mal à la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me fais un cours de politique ?

Kyôraku l'ignora.

- Si tu croises ton président un jour, tu ne te permettras jamais de l'appeler par son prénom !

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je croise le président ? Vous êtes pas net ici…

- Kurosaki ! Réponds !

Le roux soupira.

- Ca arrivera jamais… Mais, pff j'connais même pas son prénom…

- Kurosaki.

- Non, ça va ! Je l'appellerais pas du tout !

- Bien, c'est pareil ici, on n'appel pas un capitaine par son prénom.

Ichigo bougea sur le coté et tomba sur son flanc. Une plainte de douleur se fit entendre.

- Z'êtes pas président qu'je sache ! Et en quoi ça va m'aider à me détacher tout ça ?

- Kurosaki, admet qu'il est plus fort que toi.

- Je sais qu'il est plus fort que moi ! C'est pour ça que je voulais m'entraîner avec lui. Ragea le roux.

- Admet le alors !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je sais ! S'étrangla le roux en se relevant.

Il haleta un moment et Kyôraku le regarda faire. Le petit capitaine n'avait pas commencé par la leçon la plus facile.

- Tu le sais, mais tu ne l'admets pas, l'orgueil t'étouffera.

- J'suis pas orgueilleux du tout ! S'insurgea le roux.

- Là je suis juste ligoter comme un tas de viande ! Pesta le shinigami remplaçant avec colère et rage.

- Kurosaki.

- QUOI ?

Il allait craquer sous peu.

- Mais vous allez me détacher bordel de nom de dieu !

- Tu t'es permis d'aller voir de ton propre chef Hitsugaya-taïcho pour lui demander d'être ton professeur ! Il insista sur certaine partit de la phrase.

- Alors tu n'as même pas encore mit les pieds à l'Académie ! C'est un capitaine, pas ton larbin ! Alors si ce n'est pas être orgueilleux je ne sais plus ce que c'est !

Il en avait marre ! La pression spirituelle du roux grandit d'un coup, une autre vague se répercuta dans la Huitième division.

Il posa le front contre le sol, serrant les dents. Ce n'était pas comme-ci il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il n'avait jamais eut pour prétention de prendre qui que ce soit comme larbin ici ! La force… La force ce n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de protéger tout ce qui lui était chère, sinon il s'en fichait ! Les grades aussi ! Le Gotei c'était comme une grande famille, non ? Alors pourquoi devrait-on se soumettre à ceux qui devaient nous protéger ? Il serra le lien du bout des doigts, le sang se mit à perler de sa lèvre qu'il mordait. Tout cela parce qu'il avait voulut lui tendre la main ! On allait le limoger parce qu'il avait osé lui tendre la main, non pire le serrer contre lui un bref instant. Ichigo était ulcéré, tendu et agacé. Il ne comprenait rien à cette stupide histoire de grade, et n'avait pas envie d'y entendre quoi que ce soit. C'est avec des conneries pareille qu'Aizen avait put faire autant de dégâts dans le Gotei. Foutaises, conneries, stupidités !

- RAAAH ! Il heurta de nouveau le plancher avec son front.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il le frappait, et Kyôraku ne bougeait pas… Kurosaki était en train de lutter avec le sort.

- Conneries, conneries, conneries !

Il hoqueta de rage, personne ne l'empêcherait de tendre la main vers qui il voulait ! Hitsugaya-taïcho, hein ? Ouais ! Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était d'être capitaine !

- La ferme ! On s'en fiche que je sois que dalle !

Il se redressa un peu plus durant quelques secondes puis le sort agit comme un ressort et se referma sur sa prise avec plus de force. Kurosaki ploya de nouveau avant de recommencer à distendre ces liens. Il allait vraiment se faire mal ! Kyôraku fronça les sourcils. Le petit capitaine lui avait lancé un sort très puissant mine de rien, de quoi mettre en difficulté même un fukotaïcho.

- Kurosaki ? Il ne devait même pas l'entendre.

Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas lutter, d'admettre leur différence, c'était l'astuce de base.

- LA FERME ! Le cri se répercuta dans le bureau.

Bruit d'os assez lugubre, le brun se leva. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant … Avant de devoir expliquer à Yama Jii comment le shinigami remplaçant c'était aussi amoché dans son bureau juste sous son nez sans qu'il n'intervienne !

- Kurosaki !

Il se frappa encore plus violemment la tête sur le sol, son feulement s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il attrapa le sort de la main droite qu'il serra. Serrant les dents jusqu'à rendre la souffrance sourde dans sa tête. Il se redressa en tirant de toutes ses forces. Capitaine qu'il disait ! Capitaine… Personne n'avait à lui poser de limite ! Pas maintenant, pas ici… Jamais !

La colère lui brûlait la gorge, la sueur lui coulait sur les tempes.

Kyôraku se figea en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de déchirer le sort. Kurosaki avait concentré son reiatsu dans ses mains et l'utilisait en consumant le sort. Durant quelques secondes il cru qu'il allait céder et s'effondrer mais dans un dernier sursaut de force il se débarrassa des liens. Le roux s'écroula par terre, haletant pour respirer, l'un de ses bras pendait mollement. Ichigo se roula sur le dos.

- Hey ! T'as entendu ! Hitsugaya-taïcho ! Voilà ce que j'en fais de ta position de soumission ! Il déglutit et ferma les yeux.

- J'irais t'emmerder autant de fois qu'il faudra ! Toi et tous ceux qui me diront que je vaux que dalle !

La silhouette apparut en un shunpô, le roux étira un sourire de défit. Le petit capitaine semblait contrarié, il arrangea son katana.

- Yosh ! Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Demande le remplaçant avec effronterie.

- Tu as enfin apprit quelque chose.

Tient, alors il était là depuis le début ?

- Garde-le en mémoire, c'est Hitsugaya-taïcho !

Kurosaki se roula sur le flanc pour se redresser avec un sérieux déconcertant, il mit un moment mais une fois en position assise il respira profondément. Puis plongea le regard dans celui du blanc. Il dirigea son pouce vers lui et rajouta :

- Mouais ! Et moi c'est Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, futur Taïcho ! Mais je te permets de m'appeler Kurosaki-futur-taïcho !

Il ne plaisantait pas l'idiot ! Il ricana stupidement en voyant l'expression des deux capitaines. Puis s'étala par terre.

- Cette leçon m'a tué ! Et la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'apprendrais un truc comme ce matin ! Tu sais, un peu plus de… Il ne finit pas sa phrase que le petit capitaine l'attrapait par son col.

- La ferme Kurosaki !

Ichigo étira ses lèvres en un autre sourire.

- C'est Kurosaki-futur-taïcho ! Donc je te disais, ma prochaine leçon à moi sera sur…

Le blanc lui colla une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

- On s'en va.

Il relâcha le roux qui s'écroula.

- J'peux plus bouger.

- Dans ce cas je te traine jusqu'à la quatrième. Il tint le bord de son col.

- Hey ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu parles d'un Taïcho ! Capable de trainer une pauvre victime derrière lui ! s'indigna Ichigo en se dégageant.

- Ca t'arrange que je sois capitaine maintenant. Il jeta un regard en biais au roux.

- Allons-y !

Il attrapa le bord de l'uniforme et tira son élève après lui, sous le regard stupéfait de Kyôraku. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille raconter ça à quelqu'un !

Ichigo se débattit comme un pauvre diable, mais le sort l'avait vraiment fatigué. Et puis, comment le petit capitaine pouvait le tirer aussi facilement, il devait bien faire le double de son poids.

- J'ai comprit ! En fait t'es un faux maigre ! Aïeeeeuh ! Ma jambe !

Le blanc lui jeta un coup d'œil. Personne ne lui ferait la morale de malmener le roux, il était tellement insupportable.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai mal au bras, et à la jambe aussi, mais arrête de me traîner !

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert.

- Dis… Je peux dormir chez toi ?

L'autre s'arrêta il poursuivit.

- Le vieux m'a dit que je resterais le temps qu'il faudra… d'habitude j'ai pas le droit. Il faudrait que je trouve un endroit. En échange je me tiens tranquille, je te ferais la cuisine et le ménage !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il en est hors de question ! La réponse était polaire.

Il reprit sa marche, mais fut déstabiliser du silence du roux. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne disait plus rien ?

- Kurosaki ?

- Je suis désolé d'être un boulet qu'on traîne… Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, j'finirais par apprendre à marcher.

Hitsugaya fit encore quelques pas, puis s'arrêta et lâcha le col. Ichigo s'écroula par terre.

- Quoi ? J'ai encore fait un truc c'est ça ? Râla le roux.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers son cadet et le fixa longuement.

- Pourquoi tu es venu demander ça à moi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. L'autre s'énerva un peu.

- Réponds !

- Je passais juste et je me suis dit que je voulais t'embêter un peu.

Le blanc hésita à peine une seconde et lui fila un coup de pied dans la cote, le roux glapit en le dévisageant :

- T'es malade !

- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu es venu me demander à moi de t'entraîner ? Pourquoi tu voudrais venir dormir chez moi ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire chez un rabat-joie de mon espèce ?

Il sursauta, apparemment il l'avait vexé à le traiter de rabat-joie. Le blanc semblait épuisé, fatigué sur ses traits contrariés. Il ferma les yeux et détourna de nouveau la tête.

- Parce que je suis pareil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à un shinigami qui passait en courant.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'ouvrir, je suis un boulet et têtu avec ça ! Si on ne me file pas une bonne raclée pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul… Je finis par me persuadé que je le suis. Inoue et les autres ne le disent pas, mais je sais que je suis un vrai rabat-joie incapable de profiter de ce qui m'entoure, trop sérieux, trop renfermé…

Il regarda de nouveau le ciel, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

- Alors si je peux te faire oublier que t'es seul ! J'vais pas me gêner !

Il comprenait mieux le comportement de son père, de ses amis et même de ses sœurs ! Le blanc mit un temps à assimiler.

- Tu viens de me traiter de boulet, de rabat-joie têtu et d'asocial par-dessus tout !

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un peu.

- Euh… Si je dis oui, tu me ligotes encore ?

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0 And that's all?

Voilà donc mon deuxième chapitre! Et pour ne rien vous cacher... Je suis à la bourre. T_T Pas encore tout taper, c'est la guerre! Et le mois de juillet va être serré pour moi puisque je vais travailler, sans compter que mon petit PC viens de me lâcher. Il aura tenue un an et quelque mois à ma malédiction. Mais cette fic, n'ira pas dans la tombe avec moi, alors je fais de mon mieux! Lentement mais surement, si j'ai des problèmes, peut-être que j'expasserais mes publications. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être productive sur la prochaine partie qui sera la dernière! Finalement, je n'en ferais que quatre, peut-être qu'en y revenant je publierais des chapitres complémentaires... Mais c'est rôdé, un peu plus qu'à peu près! ^_^et je ne suis pas mécontente!

Béli est n'heureuse de surcroit puisque je suis à deux doigts de retrouver l'une de mes moitiées! Lily est de retour au pays! TT_TT M. Lapin! Reviens moi!

J'espère vous tenir encore jusqu'à la semaine prochaine! Si quelque chose ne vous parait pas clair, si je vous assomes avec mes fautes récurrentes, si une idée lumineuse vous passe par la tête, si un commentaire vous reste sur le bout des doigts... N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en bas de la page et à taper tout ça! Merci! A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3: Dissonance et résonance

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond ?

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

Chapitre III : Dissonance et résonance.

Fermer les yeux, les garder ouverts, fixer un point ou poursuivre un détail de son entourage. Toutes ces activités n'avaient rien de bien différents, pas vraiment d'impact sur sa conscience. Hinamori serra la mâchoire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux tempes, jusqu'à ce que la sueur perle sur son front, jusqu'à ce que le vertige se calme. Et que le tumulte dans sa poitrine s'apaise, mais juste un peu, un certain temps encore, juste un peu de temps afin de réfléchir vraiment. Autant que son esprit malade le lui permettait. Derrière ce rideau, dans cette échoppe Matsumoto finissait de régler les frais de leur dîner. Rangiku finissait de faire ce geste qui lui coutait tant, parlé aux autres. La brune le sentait, il suffisait que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole, s'approche, lui demande quelque chose pour que son esprit s'éclipse, que le voile sombre lui tombe sur sa conscience. Et cela l'effrayait.

Hinamori était épuisée, la moitié du temps elle luttait contre cette obscurité, l'autre elle luttait contre la fatigue. Et tout l'ensemble, elle canalisait une terreur terreuse qui ralentissait ses gestes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit au début, d'où venait ce poids sur son épaule. Puis il c'était progressivement appesantit sur toute sa nuque. Et cette terreur la maintenait éveillée, alerte, douloureusement tenaillée à chaque instant. Dormir ne lui servait plus à rien, la seule chose qui la soulageait c'était d'aller occuper son poste. Si la rousse ne l'avait pas invité, elle y serait sans doute encore aujourd'hui. Les hommes de la Cinquième faisait leurs possible pour la soutenir, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put croire la division du capitaine Aizen continuait de tourner le plus normalement du monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Aizen-taïcho était un excellent capitaine ! Les seuls fois où elle se sentait vraiment calme et sereine c'était lorsqu'elle s'installait dans son bureau pour remplir les dossiers quotidien, non loin de celui de leur capitaine. Et aussi fou que cela puisse sembler, elle avait envie de retourner immédiatement là-bas. Si seulement Rangiku ne mettait pas autant de temps !

Mais brutalement, elle se souvint que cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'elle attendait à l'extérieur. Hinamori c'était soudainement levée lorsque le chat de cendre avait décrété – encore moins sobre que d'habitude – qu'elle allait essayer de payer en nature le gérant. Sauf que le gérant était une gérante, plutôt sympathique en plus. Elle n'avait pas supporté de rester là, comme elle ne supportait pas actuellement d'attendre. Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors pourtant, bien au contraire. Mais Hinamori se fichait qu'il ce soit mis à pleuvoir.

Elle avait peur, froid, et confusément mal. Mais cela n'était pas si nouveau, depuis le départ du capitaine Aizen cela n'avait fait qu'empirer. Elle avait déjà des migraines lorsqu'il était là, et ces nuits là, elle demeurait avec lui un peu plus tard. Juste un peu, sa présence la calmait tellement qu'elle sentait la souffrance s'alléger. Puis elle oubliait cette dernière lorsqu'il lui posait la main sur la tête avec ce geste si paternel et tendre qui lui faisait exploser des milliers de papillons dans le ventre et la tête.

Comment un homme si bon pouvait-il choisir une voie mauvaise ? Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas ressasser ce sujet de souffrance. Elle avait déjà assez mal.

Rangiku, c'était pour la rousse qu'elle attendait sous la pluie. L'autre fukotaïcho ne disait rien à ce sujet, son amie n'évoquait jamais cette absence. Pourtant Hinamori savait qu'elle aussi le ressentait confusément. La brune savait que Matsumoto, elle aussi sentait qu'il allait revenir. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait laissé une pièce allumé et que le mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers toute une demeure plongé dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Quelque part, ils étaient tous encore là… La lumière, cette lumière brillait encore… Juste assez pour qu'elle respire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle pleurait, que la souffrance c'était réveillé comme une marée et qu'elle était montée en quelques instants.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas au bureau ? Cette pensée lui serra le cœur à la suffoquer, elle devait remplir les dossiers. Même si le Sotaîcho avait déchargé une partie des charges sur la Treizième division. Elle leur montrerait à tous qu'ils c'étaient trompé ! Aussi bien sur elle que sur le capitaine Aizen ! Elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et le voile noir retomba comme une masse. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes en perdant l'équilibre.

- Hinamori, je suis là. La main la rattrapa.

Le bras la serra, très fort contre sa poitrine, la rousse n'avait pourtant tourné la tête qu'un moment. Elle la sentit trembler convulsivement contre ses cotes. La brune lui serra la taille avec une force presque douloureuse, elle l'entendit sangloter comme une désespérée.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir traînée Hina'… On peut rentrer.

Rangiku l'entendit haleter contre sa hanche, alors qu'elle lui échappait un peu. Avec plus de poigne la rousse lui passa les mains sous les bras et la soutint en la soulevant.

- Hinamori ?

L'inquiétude explosa, la faisant se dégriser. La brune porta les mains à ses tempes, et un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre dans le début de soirée. Dans l'échoppe, et dans la rue les gens s'agglutinèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Un autre cri perça et elle se débattit contre la prise du chat de cendre. La brune tomba par terre, ses mains arrachant presque les cheveux qu'elle tirait avec violence. Et durant cette fraction de seconde, Rangiku en fut stupéfaite, choquée. Hagarde, suffoquant presque Hinamori était en train de hurler de souffrance devant elle. Des gens commencèrent à sortir, elle entendit des voix l'encercler, quelqu'un la bouscula et cela la réveilla. Rangiku percuta l'homme qui c'était avancé sur la brune, l'envoyant valser dans l'eau boueuse.

- Ne la touchez pas ! Ragea la rousse.

- Ne l'approchez pas j'vous dis ! Rajouta-t-elle très vite en tenant la garde de son katana pour les mettre en garde.

Elle se tourna vers Hinamori étalée par terre, gémissante et désorientée. Rangiku serra les dents et prit les devants. Elle attrapa le brune par les épaules, l'autre se débattit de nouveau et avec un mouvement rageur, après s'être excuser silencieusement. La rousse la gifla, et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle la jeta sur son épaule et disparut en un shunpô.

Hinamori était ballotée, perchée sur son épaule, frappant confusément.

La rousse ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, alors qu'elle allait commander encore à boire, elle c'était tournée, et en revenant la brune c'était éclipsée. Elle l'avait cherché, puis on lui avait indiqué la porte. Son pressentiment ne lui avait pas mentit. La brune était debout sous la pluie, visiblement ailleurs. Ça ressemblait à une crise d'hystérie.

Puis d'un coup la brune cessa de se débattre, elle se ramollit sur son épaule et elle décida de s'arrêter.

- Hinamori ?

La brune avait le visage ensanglanté, elle chercha la blessure, une lèvre fendue ? Peut-être pire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle panique, la Quatrième n'était pas à coté, même pour elle. Ou trouver un médecin ? Qui pouvait la soigner ? Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un ayant les bases en soin… Puis l'idée explosa, elle serra Hinamori contre sa poitrine en la soulevant de nouveau, et fit un autre shunpô.

La pluie rageait contre le toit lorsque le bruit le fit sauter hors de son lit. Quelqu'un venait de tomber contre le toit ? Il pleuvait des gens maintenant ? Et dire que le sommeil venait à peine de lui ouvrir les bras. Il haleta quelques secondes puis le bruit reprit plus violemment.

- …ra…

Dans l'obscurité il se tendit, l'alcool lui donnait mal à l'estomac, il avait trop bu visiblement.

Nouveau tapage.

- … RAAAAA !

Il alluma sa lampe en s'étalant, merde alors il ne s'était même pas déshabillé. Il se dirigea vers la porte en trébuchant sur ce qui traînait.

- KIRAAAAAA !

Le blond attrapa la clé et ouvrit la porte. Le cri lui avait fait peur, la rousse se jeta sur lui, le bousculant en entrant, le flot de parole incompréhensible agressa ses oreilles. Mais son attention se porta aussitôt sur le colis de la jeune femme. Momo inconsciente ? Matsumoto l'allongea sur le futon dans lequel il était tombé, captant les cadavres de bouteille. Il s'avança aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'écartait. Avec soulagement, elle vit le blond commencer à appliquer quelques sorts. Il semblait vérifier ces fonctions vitales.

- Dans la salle de bain, il y a des compresses et des bandages…

La rousse acquiesça, et ravagea la salle de bain avant de revenir avec le nécessaire. Il lui demanda de lui apporter une serviette. Il semblait néanmoins assez calme. Si cela avait été vraiment grave, il lui aurait dit de l'emmener à la Quatrième.

Elle respirait faiblement et de façon assez rapide, elle n'avait pas d'os fracturée, ni d'organe touchée. Des traces de griffures sur les bras, de morsures sur les mains, et le visage barbouillé de sang et une ecchymose sur la joue droite.

- Rangiku… L'appela-t-il doucement.

- Que c'est-il passé ce soir ?

La rousse se laissa tomber, soulagée, s'il posait des questions c'est que son état n'était pas en danger imminent.

La rousse soupira en remerciant le ciel.

- Elle saigne beaucoup… Je savais pas pourquoi, j'ai prit peur… Nous étions trop loin de la Quatrième.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Ce n'était pas ma question. Que c'est-il passé avec elle pour qu'elle soit inconsciente ?

- Kiraaa, t'es vraiment pas gentil là, j'ai eut la peur de ma vie t'sais… T'es pas mignon quand tu fais ça…Bouda la plantureuse fukotaïcho.

Il grinça des dents et pesta.

- Je n'aie pas envie de jouer Matsumoto !

Elle tressaillit.

- Je ne vois pas de véritable signe extérieur à son état, pourtant elle ne se réveille pas !

Il s'inquiétait lui aussi, et semblait l'accuser de quelque chose. La rousse le dévisagea un moment, et il sembla se rendre compte de sa rudesse et détourna le regard.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- Si seulement cette idiote se rendait compte de ça… Au lieu de se faire autant de mal.

Il lui jeta un regard et elle capitula.

- Elle ne va pas bien… Aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Mais Taïcho m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Nous étions au restaurant et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors que je commandais, elle est sortit. Il pleuvait, je l'aie trouvé trempé, en train de pleurer dehors.

Elle fit une pose, comme si quelque chose se bloquait.

- Kira… Elle…

La rousse plongea le visage entre ses mains, se voutant.

- Elle est devenue hystérique, elle hurlait en s'arrachant les cheveux, je n'aie rien comprit.

Immédiatement le doute le frappa. La folie ? Hinamori était véritablement devenue folle ?

Rangiku frissonna, il se leva et lui posa une couverture sur les épaules, ce qui la fit relever la tête. La rousse lui fit un piètre sourire, il voyait les larmes danser au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle saigne, elle a arrêté de se débattre d'un coup… Elle était inconsciente.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir haussé le ton, il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra un peu. Elle gloussa par réflexe d'un petit rire bête.

- C'est bizarre, tu ne rougis plus aussi facilement qu'avant. Lui jeta le chat en détournant la tête.

Il roula les yeux au ciel, il savait qu'elle plaisantait lorsqu'elle était tendue, malheureuse.

- Rangiku… Grommela-t-il d'une fausse voix menaçante.

Elle trembla, et il regarda vers la brune.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non Kira… Hinamori… Elle nous en veut. Je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut déteste taïcho autant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le tient pour responsable de tout… Je crois qu'Hinamori est en train de nous haïr tous… Alors que c'est Lui qui a tenté de la tuer. Murmura la rousse.

Il continua de la regarder.

- Rangiku…

- Elle ne me voit même plus quand je lui parle, Kira elle est vide, je n'arrive pas… Je ne suis même pas fichu de la tenir ! J'ai perdu Hinamori ! S'étrangla la rousse en serrant les dents.

Les traits tremblant sous la peine.

- Je l'aie perdu, perdu Kira ! J'ai perdu…

Elle inspira.

- Gin. Il l'avait coupé avant qu'elle ne reprenne, et elle se crispa.

- Ou devrais-je dire Ichimaru…

Elle se tourna vers lui en le dévisageant.

- Ou encore ton…

- La ferme ! Cracha-t-elle avec force.

Et durant un instant ils restèrent à se regarder sans parler, il y avait beaucoup. De la haine ? Peut-être de la rancœur aussi ? Ou…

- Enfoiré ! Elle le frappa du plat de la main sur la tête.

Et un ricanement roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il se frottait la marque qui allait rester sur son front. Elle ne le comprenait jamais, elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir. Parfois Kira semblait vouloir lui faire vraiment du mal, d'autre… Il passa le bras à sa taille, et posa la tête sur son épaule avec désinvolture.

- Kira ?

Et c'est à des moments pareil qu'il lui ressemblait, Matsumoto n'avait jamais vraiment comprit comment le blond faisait pour agir aussi souvent comme l'aurait fait Gin. Et elle se demanda s'il en avait seulement conscience. Il respira son parfum, ce qui aurait put être très gênant à cause de la proximité. Mais il continuait de regarder Hinamori.

- Tu ne l'as pas perdue… Elle c'est perdue toute seule, et dans ce cas nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais. Finit-elle par demander doucement.

Et un rire irrépressible secoua Izuru. Un rire profond, roulant qui en franchissant ses lèvres aurait put sonner comme dédaigneux.

- Aimer… Comment peux-tu me demander ça alors que je te tiens contre moi ?

Il ferma les yeux.

- N'utilise pas ce mot… Il m'a apprit à le haïr. A détester de toutes mes tripes tout ce que cela aurait put représenter. Il avait parlé très bas.

Elle se figea, son cœur battant.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose digne de ce fait… Peu importe que se soit bien ou mal… Il n'y a que le Beau que l'on aime… Le reste n'est qu'illusion.

- Tais-toi, tu parles comme lui ! Siffla-t-elle avec un fond de colère mêlé à de la peur.

- Tu crois que si je lui dis que je l'aime, je pourrais la sauver d'elle-même ? Tu le penses sérieusement ? Ou n'est ce pas le moyen de nous perdre tous les deux, elle et moi dans sa souffrance. Il y avait de l'agressivité dans son ton. Il grimaça un sourire bref.

- L'amour sauve ! Cracha-t-il avec dérision.

- Kira ! S'écria la rousse.

Il se détacha d'elle brutalement en se tenant la tête, se repliant sur lui-même. Il détourna la tête.

- Je l'ais aimé… Mais même ça, il me l'a prit.

Il fixa ses mains, hébété, puis se redressa.

- Si je ne tenais pas à Hinamori, je ne serais pas là. Murmura-t-il.

- T'es contentes, tu l'as entendu… Cracha-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

- Lui dire ? Elle ne m'aime pas, cela n'arrivera jamais sans doute. Alors cet amour n'a pas de vrai sens. Cet amour n'est qu'un vide de plus… Si je l'avais gardé, il se serait transformé un jour en haine.

Il lui donna un petit sourire, sa main trembla alors qu'il arrangeait les cheveux de la rousse derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

- C'est toi qui rougis cette fois-ci. Lâcha-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Idiot.

Il la fixa.

- Est-ce que je peux ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard, se demandant si elle avait bien comprit. Puis tiqua.

- Crève !

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

- J'aurais au moins essayé.

- Kira !

Il s'approcha brutalement de son visage, elle se tût alors qu'il s'arrêtait non loin de ses lèvres.

- Tu me dis non, mais tu ne recule pas ? Remarqua-t-il narquoisement.

Elle sembla troubler et agacer.

- Je ne te plais pas, alors pourquoi joues-tu avec moi ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna son regard.

- Tu me détestes même. Je le sais bien…

Il sembla se radoucir, et effleura la joue de Matsumoto.

- Ce que je déteste c'est le fait que tu sois aussi belle, mais je ne te déteste pas toi.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux, son front vint se poser contre celui du chat.

- Je suis un peu ivre, et toi bien trop indulgente.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser insistant et instinctif. Mais elle ne s'offusqua pas. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'embrasser lorsqu'il avait bu, juste quelques baisers comme des excuses jetées. Et dès qu'elle cédait un peu, il reculait. Détournait le regard alors que ses gestes trahissaient de la tendresse, il niait en fuyant ses yeux.

Il se sentait gêner, puis murmura pour la première fois avant de se lever :

- J'ai apprit à t'aimer à travers ses yeux.

…

Il c'était réveillé ce matin en écoutant la pluie, puis il avait rassemblé ses esprits en se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Et pour cause, Kurosaki était vautré dans son futon et marmonnait des injonctions à l'encontre d'un… Pervers ? Qui devait lâcher sa Yuzu ? Tout en insultant un vermisseau roux de « saleté des bas fonds » ?

C'est qu'il était bavard Kurosaki ! Kuro… mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? Et il avait dû le secouer un quart d'heure avant qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux.

- Nquoi ? Marmonna le roux en se levant.

Le drap dévoilant son torse dénudé à cause de son yukata défait.

- Kurosaki ?

Le roux fit une moue en clignant des yeux, à deux doigts de se recoucher.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'Académie ?

Le roux l'avait regardé longuement.

- On est dimanche… Y'a pas école.

Le blanc secoua la tête.

- On est Jeudi ! Et les cours vont commencer dans un quart d'heure !

- QUOI ! Au moins il réagissait au quart de tour.

Tôshiro se ressue la couverture sur la tête alors que le shinigami remplaçant se précipitait vers la salle d'eau en attrapant des effets. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en sortait, trempé de la tête au pied, se battant avec l'uniforme pour le refermer, tout en claudiquant pour attacher ses sandales. Marmonnant pour lui-même.

- Ponctualité irréprochable qu'il m'a dit le vieux ! Pas de faveur… Il va me tuer !

Il serra son insigne et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Le capitaine de la Dixième regarda la place vide où c'était tenu la tornade rousse qui venait de disparaître.

Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait bientôt regretter d'être aussi tendre.

Il avait fait un détour à la Quatrième et à son habitude la capitaine c'était montrée très attentive, et sa neutralité avait diminué la gêne qu'il ressentait. Il était simplement soulagé de voir que les quatre murs de son bureau était encore intact, enfin de loin… Ça c'était avant de pousser la porte.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Taïcho ! S'écria d'une voix charmeuse, tout en minaudant sa fukotaïcho.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette horreur ! Kamisama !

- Tu es ivre ! S'écria incrédule son supérieur.

Il fallait qu'elle le soit, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Sinon, elle ne serait pas en train de …

- Matsumoto ! Descend immédiatement de là !

De marcher sur le dos d'une armoire qui hésitait à répandre son contenue d'ouvrage mais aussi le poids supplémentaire de la rousse. Tout en accrochant un répugnant, hideux et horrible rideau plus rose que les cheveux de la fukotaïcho de la Onzième, orné d'ananas vert et jaune, dansant avec des… Singes mauves !

- MATSUMOTO !

Les hommes de la Dixième se tournèrent vers le bureau de leurs dirigeants, se demandant ce que la plantureuse jeune femme avait fait pour énerver autant leur capitaine. Il s'avança en jetant les dossiers qu'il portait sur son bureau. La rousse avait traîné la table basse jusqu'à l'armoire pour y mettre une chaise, sur laquelle elle avait juchée un tabouret afin de se hisser tout là haut.

Il jura et s'étouffa lorsque son regard fut attiré par des rouleaux par terre. Du papier ? Des rouleaux de papier…

- AAAAAAAAH !

Tout le mur ! Sur tout le mur il y avait des dessins grotesques de pastèque et de cerise se tenant la main ! Sauf que les fruits n'étaient pas sensé avoir de main ! Et en prime le poster d'un énorme chappy posant sur un fond de couché de soleil lui fit un large sourire ! Les lapins ne sont pas sensé avoir autant de dents ! Un lapin qui avait la patte sur… Une hanche, plus précisément celle de sa fukotaïcho. Matsumoto en maillot de bain ! Une photo grandeur nature de la rousse, avec des lunettes de soleil !

Zut ! Elle qui espérait avoir un peu plus de temps… Elle n'avait pas finit de mettre le papier peint ! Ah, ce fichu rideau ! Il avait vu sa surprise en plus ! Ce poster qu'elle avait fait faire exprès et qu'elle comptait cacher sous un voile pour lui montrer. Elle posait à la plage avec Rukia déguisée en chappy.

- MAT… Il en eut le souffle coupé de stupéfaction.

Le rouge monta furieusement le long de son visage, et lui brûla la peau en lui hérissant les cheveux.

- MAAAAAAATSUMOTOOOOOOOO !

Bruit cacophonique de meuble brisé. Rangiku alla s'étaler en tenant son rideau. La bibliothèque s'éventra sur la chaise, brisa le tabouret, et acheva la table basse en déversant tous les livres qu'il contenait. La rousse grimaça en se plaignant, elle avait faillit mourir ! Ouvrant un œil en se demandant si elle n'avait rien de cassée. C'était une chance que le fauteuil soit juste à bonne distance pour la réceptionner ! Mais c'était bizarre, il semblait faire un angle… Etrange ? Quelque chose lui rentrait dans la cote.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre et…

- TAÏCHO !

Se redressa difficilement, car elle écrasait son supérieur, qui avait le visage coincé dans sa poitrine. L'une des mains de Toshiro lui tenait la taille, l'autre serrait…. L'un de ses seins. Pour amortir sa chute il c'était précipité sous elle, faisant un bon pour les jeter dans le fauteuil. Il c'était cogné la tête contre le meuble, et elle continuait de le serrer comme un poupon en l'interrogeant. Il l'écarta afin de pouvoir respirer enfin.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il haleta, puis posa son regard sur elle. C'est ce moment qu'on choisit pour toquer à la porte. Il tressaillit et se jeta hors de portée de sa subordonnée. Matsumoto cligna des yeux, alors que le son se répétait. Quelqu'un insistait pour rentrer. Un peu déboussolée, elle entendit son supérieur donné la permission à l'inconnu d'entrer. Une femme referma la porte derrière elle. L'apparence stricte, des cheveux gris retenu en un chignon stricte, mais surtout… La tenue du clan Kuchiki ainsi que son emblème brodé sur les manches. Elle s'inclina, ne semblant pas faire attention au désordre apparent.

- Mokona Kuchiki, intendante en service du clan Kuchiki. Je suis venue m'entretenir avec Hitsugaya-taïcho.

Pour une nouvelle ! Décidément, aujourd'hui était le jour des surprises ! Que venait lui demander l'intendant du clan du capitaine de la Sixième ?

- C'est moi. Trancha le blanc, porté par sa curiosité maladive.

Elle se redressa, et s'avança simplement.

- Je suis venue vous remettre au nom de notre chef de clan, une invitation. Ce serait un grand honneur pour nous si vous nous faisiez grâce de votre présence à cette humble cérémonie qui se tiendra au manoir Kuchiki.

Elle lui donna la petite enveloppe bleue, puis après d'autre formule de politesse quitta les lieux. Tôshiro avisa l'invitation, alors que Matsumoto le fixait. Il se reprit et la glissa dans sa poche, il devait se reprendre, mais d'abord…

- MATSUMOTO !

Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

….

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux blanc plissa les yeux en relisant le carton, s'assurant de l'heure précisée sur l'invitation, avant de franchir le portail de la famille Kuchiki. Personne ne lui demanda son invitation, il fut convié solennellement au petit salon pour être pris en charge.

Tôshiro Histugaya était l'un des prodiges de l'académie, rien de plus. Rien qui expliqua le carton bleu l'invitant à une réception au manoir Kuchiki... Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit, en entrant dans le petit salon qu'il n'était pas le seul capitaine...

Du vieux Yamamoto, au tordu de Mayuri, par la séductrice Yoruichi en terminant par le taré d'Ukitake... Taré était l'adjectif utilisé par Tôshiro pour qualifier Ukitake, car celui-ci lui avait fait livrer à domicile 20 kilos de chocolat, il y a trois semaines...

« Pour fêter leur victoire sur Aizen! » Disait le carton.

A peine arrivé, il c'était retrouvé installé entre le Sotaïcho d'une part, et de l'autre le capitaine de la Treizième. Ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt visiblement, et Rukia qui avait servit d'hôtesse finit d'introduire le reste des membres du Gotei. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de cette situation et toute son attention se focalisa sur l'entrée d'Hinamori. Elle portait un kimono vert pomme, très léger et agréable, sa ceinture d'un vert émeraude, elle avait opté pour les couleurs du clan. Ses cheveux tirés en un chignon haut piqué avec deux baguettes ouvragées, elle fit un petit signe à Tôshiro… Puis rosit lorsque Kyoraku qui venait après elle -galanterie oblige- l'invita à s'installer près de lui. Et cette réception promettait bien des bouleversements, tout le haut gratin de l'aristocratie avait finit par ce joindre à eux, tous les capitaines étaient présents ! Même Kenpachi, qui tout le monde le sait, vouait une haine tenace et bien entretenu par réciprocité au noble. Mais il jura dans sa barbe en voyant que Kurosaki faisait aussi partit du lot ! La petite brune semblait aller un peu mieux, il la trouva enthousiaste même. Surtout à prendre des nouvelles du capitaine Komamura… Tôshiro fronça les sourcils, bien évidement Kurosaki ne portait même pas de kimono, encore vêtu de l'uniforme de l'Académie. Il n'avait pas pensée que le shinigami remplaçant puisse être lui aussi invité. En même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir le roux qui partait toujours en retard et rentrait à des heures effrayantes. Kurosaki était du genre à s'effondrer sur les terrains d'entraînements après y avoir sué sang et eau !

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller parler au roux, et se retrouva installer pour le repas entre Yoruichi et Ukitake. Qu'est ce que c'était ce délire?

Ichigo était coincé, tout seul... Trois nobles le séparaient de Kenpachi. Sans se départir de son expression habituelle, il tentait de se faire petit... A coté de Kaori Nanaya, celle-ci sembla lui porter assez d'attention pour agacer Rukia à l'autre bout de la table. Cette Nanaya était une noble sortit de dieu seul savait où et tellement maniéré qu'il avait l'impression que respirer le même air qu'elle à cet instant était une insulte de premier ordre.

« _Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mit à coté de Zaraki? _»

Au moins il ferait la paire!

-Heu...

Bredouilla t-il en priant pour qu'elle reste dans son périmètre à elle, mais Kaori Nanaya n'était pas du genre à se frotter à qui que ce soit.

-Merveilleux, vous avez une conversation passionnante!

Gloussa t-elle en le ridiculisant un peu plus, reprenant froidement le fil d'un dialogue inexistant, narquoise, elle poursuivit.

-Donc, vous êtes à l'académie... Et vous allez passer l'examen pour devenir capitaine d'entrée de jeu.

-Oui...

Grinça t-il en s'écartant d'elle.. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les femmes, ni avec la noblesse, mais il remerciait- dans son fort intérieur- Rukia de ne pas être ce genre de chose!

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en pensant à elle, à l'autre bout de la table, si loin... Il voyait bien la différence entre eux... Toute cette classe social. Toshiro put voir le roux lutter avec la femme, à force de sourire contraint et d'excuse bafouiller.

Mais cette soirée avait de quoi laisser stupéfait n'importe qui, car elle avait très vite tourné très court après que Kuchiki eut quitter la table un instant. Et Toshiro n'en revenait pas en marchant pour rentrer chez lui. Accompagné du shinigami remplaçant dont le sourire victorieux en aurait énervé plus d'un. Ichigo était fier jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Il avait pêché en plein dans l'aquarium, devant une soixantaine de convives hystérique, quatre énormes anguilles électrique! Le petit capitaine n'y croyait pas non plus... Tout ça pour récupérer son insigne.

- Kurosaki, vas-tu finir par me dire un jour comment ton insigne c'est retrouvé dans l'aquarium ?

Le roux souffla sur ses mains, les anguilles glacées empêchaient le sang de bien circulé… D'ici demain matin, elles auraient sans doute décongelé et il pourrait aller à l'Académie.

- L'important c'est que je l'ais retrouvé ! Plutôt mourir qu'admettre qu'il était persuadé que ça flottait…

La soirée avait été amusante, mais il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer se reposer un peu.

- C'est froid… Dis… Toshi… Histugaya-Taïcho ?

Il leva un sourcil, surprit de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Ichigo sourit.

- Merci encore.

Un grognement lui répondit. Puis Toshiro soupira.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? C'était une cérémonie officielle ! L'une des plus importantes du Seireitei ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que Byakuya Kuchiki quitte le deuil. Et toi… Toi ! Tu pêches dans l'aquarium devant les convives en utilisant l'argenterie comme appât, et tue tout le reste des poissons ! Si Kuchiki demande ta tête sur un pic au Sotaïcho il sera obligé de la fournir avec des garnitures ! Kurosaki !... Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle au moins ?

Ichigo souffla sur ses mains en grimaçant

- C'est chouette, il pleut pas ce soir ! C'est la première fois depuis mon arrivée qu'on peut voir les étoiles ! Dis… 'shiro ?

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un surnom, ce qui le fit lever un sourcil.

- Tu crois qu'on voit ces mêmes étoiles de Karakura ? Je me demande si la Soul Society se trouve sous le même ciel que chez moi…

Puis il se souvint que Kurosaki avait de la famille, un père et deux sœurs, ainsi que des amis qu'il voulait protéger par-dessus tout. Et que tout ceci devait lui manquer. Il leva enfin le nez vers le ciel.

- La lune y est aussi belle. Murmura le blanc.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, et sans le regarder, le petit capitaine se sentait un peu déboussolé et surprit. Maladroitement et difficilement, il sentait que son cadet essayait de lui faire comprendre. Il surprenait ses gestes à son attention, cette volonté dans son regard, cette flamme qui lui disait… Tu n'es pas seul. Autant de chose qui lui donnait confusément envie de s'éloigner comme un chat échaudé. Kurosaki s'imposait à lui… Mais aussi en lui. Le roux cherchait des prétextes, la moindre occasion pour le pousser juste un peu. Et il ne comprenait pas… Tôshiro en avait la migraine à force de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre voulait, pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi amis ? Si intime ? Pour que le roux semble donner une confiance aussi totale à chacune de ses présences. Il avait envie de lui dire « laisse-moi tranquille » tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne jusqu'ici qui se batte autant pour lui. Et cela le déconcertait. Il avait ressentit cette force déjà, ce sentiment d'assurance absolu pour quelqu'un… Hinamori. Et aujourd'hui, il ne restait que des cendres. Et Kurosaki était arrivé. Kurosaki lui avait tendu la main… Brisant sa solitude. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

…

Ichigo posa dans un bac les anguilles, et grimaça en regardant les bandages sur ses mains. Toshiro tendait le bras pour fermer la fenêtre. Il fit un pas.

- Kurosaki… Le moindre geste suspect vers ma personne et je te congèle jusqu'à demain matin.

Il se tourna et dévisagea le sourire du roux qui levait les mains.

- T'as gagné, pas de câlin !

Toshiro étouffa un bâillement. Puis lui jeta un regard en biais.

- T'es vraiment un gamin, tu peux pas vivre sans ?

Le roux eut une expression bizarre, prit à son propre jeu. Ichigo se figea en voyant le capitaine s'approcher de son chef. Juste la distance entre eux… Puis passer ses bras autour de sa taille !

Le roux tressaillit en le sentant se presser contre lui, et pour cette fois, se fut lui qui devint pivoine !

Toshiro avait douloureusement conscience que cela ne devait pas être facile pour le roux de se retrouver coincer ici, loin de toute sa famille, et ses amis, tout ce soutient qui le faisait défaut. Alors qu'il avait le besoin, maintenant plus que jamais de tous ces piliers. Puis… Surtout Kurosaki venait de franchir une sacrée barrière sans savoir. Ce simple geste de tendre la main, l'avait marqué… Et Hyorinmaru soupira de soulagement, lui qui craignait par-dessus tout, la solitude de son jeune maître.

- Rappel-moi de ne jamais me souvenir de cet épisode humiliant Kurosaki…

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du remplaçant, qui pour la peine fourragea dans ses cheveux en les emmêlant.

- Je crois que tu as parfaitement assimilé ma dernière leçon ! La prochaine se sera de te prendre un fou rire devant toute la population du Gotei !

- Crève ! Marmonna Toshiro en s'écartant, sifflant de colère.

L'habitude reprenant le dessus.

- Mais je vais y arriver ! Tu parles à Kurosaki-futur-taïcho !

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0

La soirée est disponible en détail dans la première partie. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu. J'ai besoin de me replonger dedans pour ma part. J'ai l'intention de tisser la relation Ichigo et Toshiro. Matsumoto n'est pas facile à gérer, et Hinamori semble s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. Nous verrons bien jusqu'où ira l'obscurité.


	4. Chapter 4: Scission

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond ?

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

Chapitre IV : Scission.

La petite brune avait ouvert les yeux, juste un peu avant l'aube grisonnant. Hinamori n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Et à vrai dire elle était même surprise d'être allongée parce qu'elle avait du mal à supporter cette position et elle fuyait son futon comme le sommeil fuyait sa conscience. L'inquiétude ne vint pas mordre son esprit, après tout, il ne restait plus grand chose qui vaille la peine de se torturer.

Une discussion lui parvint, des voix qui demeuraient sans visage pour elle durant un long moment. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, de ne pas reconnaître son interlocuteur. Notamment les dernières recrues de sa division qui s'inclinait sur son passage pour la saluer. Du coup elle se cantonnait à rester dans son bureau, laissant au troisième siège la charge de l'entraînement. Tient, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Elle roula sur le flanc, portant les mains à sa tête pour y chasser la douleur lancinante qui voulait s'y loger de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une petite migraine, rien qu'un cachet d'aspirine ne pourrait détourner et étrangler.

Des voix… A qui étaient-elles déjà ?

Elle avait un peu froid, juste au niveau des jambes, alors elle les replia en les serrant contre elle. Se tassant sur elle-même inconsciemment pour se donner du courage… Et ne pas pleurer. Hinamori ne savait même pas pourquoi ces satané larmes coulaient aussi abondamment, facilement et souvent. Et cette fichue hébétude qui ne la quittait qu'un peu ! Une chose lui disait de ne pas pensée, de ne pas y réfléchir trop fort.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ! S'indigna une voix féminine.

Il y avait de la colère, un peu de rage, mais aussi de l'inquiétude.

- Tu es chez toi ! Où tu vas à une heure pareille ! Reste !

- Lâche-moi ! Cingla son interlocuteur masculin.

Une voix acide, un ton sec, de l'agacement presque palpable.

Hinamori se tassa, elle ne voulait pas entendre une dispute, ses nerfs ne le supporteraient pas. Le silence était retombé, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Ne me laisse pas ici toute seule ! Reprit la première voix.

Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant. Puis Hinamori se souvint brutalement. C'était Matsumoto !

- Ne _nous_ laisse pas ! On a besoin de toi ! Je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller, qu'est ce que je fais ? Ne soit pas aussi lâche, bon sang !

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Hinamori se redressa un peu.

- Ne me traite pas de lâche ! Ragea l'homme.

La brune se leva, voulant savoir. Elle n'était pas chez elle, ni chez Matsumoto non plus. Puis elle les vit. Les deux se tournèrent vers elle en même temps. Elle se disputait avec… Blond, il était blond… Et la peur revint en force, rampant dans son ventre, et Hinamori resta tétaniser en le dévisageant. Il l'inquiétait, l'anxiété monta en flèche. Et cette douleur, cette migraine qui lui donnait envie de pleurer la tourmenta.

Kira… C'était Kira. Comment avait-elle put ne pas le reconnaître ?

- Comment te sens-tu Hinamori ? La question du blond tomba.

Il s'avança comme si la dispute entre lui et la rousse n'avait pas lieu. Hinamori avait brutalement chaud, la température lui monta aux joues en une vague de couleur pivoine. Kamisama, elle était chez Kira, et dans son futon ! Que faisait-elle dans son lit ? Dans celui d'un homme ! Il arrêta son geste en la voyant rougir aussi violemment.

- Matsumoto était un peu ivre, et tu étais fatigué, vous vous êtes arrêté chez moi à cause de la pluie. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

Il mentait, la rousse ne savait pas pourquoi mais il venait de lui mentir vertement. Puis se rendit compte que la petite brune se détendit brutalement. Elle avait été abasourdie en voyant le blond. Et Matsumoto se souvint à quel point Hinamori était prude. Et qu'elle aurait sans doute piqué une crise de nerfs pour moins que de se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

- Désolé… Ricana la rousse pour donner le change.

- J'me souvenais plus de la route pour le retour… Kira a été assez gentil pour nous prêtez son toit cette nuit. On a un peu trop bu… Expliqua sa meilleure amie.

Hinamori les regarda, plus rassurer. La lame de fond de terreur se dissipa, alors qu'elle mettait un nom sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Ces amis, les seuls…

- Kira… La voix d'Hinamori le fit sursauter.

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres alors qu'il la regardait. Matsumoto ne comprenait pas, il était capable de lui lancer un regard chargé d'autant d'attention, mais se refusait à l'approcher.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête… Tu n'aurais rien contre les migraines, s'il te plaît ?

Souffla la brune en baissant les yeux, gêner de demander.

- Bien sûr, je reviens ! Il se dirigea vers une autre porte, sans doute la salle d'eau.

La brune tourna son attention vers son amie, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Matsumoto, laisse Kira tranquille ! Ne soit pas méchante…

Et ben, on l'y reprendrait ! La rousse sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Voilà que c'était elle la vilaine de l'histoire. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux là !

- C'est lui qui me cherche ! La réponse était puérile, et si vraie pour elle.

- Matsumoto… Grogna la brune.

Ah non ! Elle en avait assez vu ! La rousse grinça des dents, énervée de nouveau.

- Il te mange des yeux, et lorsque je lui dis qu'il devrait se lancer au lieu de prendre la fuite, on me traite de mauvaise !

Hinamori se redressa en dévisageant la rousse, comme si son amie venait de sortir un œuf de son soutient gorge (tout neuf !), en caquetant comme un poulet.

- Matsumoto ! S'écria la brune.

- Il t'aime ! Répondit la rousse avec force.

De nouveau des couleurs chatoyantes vinrent parer les joues de la petite brune.

- Mais arrête de dire des bêtises ! S'étouffa-t-elle en serrant le drap entre ses mains.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua sur Kira, il jetait un regard froid à la rousse qui leva les sourcils.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Tais-toi. Ragea la brune.

Il serra l'aspirine entre ses mains.

- Tu lui fais juste du mal… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rajouta Hinamori.

Il la regarda, surprit de ses paroles et toucher. Hinamori pouvait se montrer si forte.

- Nous sommes proches, c'est vrai… Un sourire automatique monta ses les lèvres, elle baissa la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison…

Pas pour cette raison ? Le blond sentit la tristesse peser. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait plus de ça entre eux… Qu'il n'y avait jamais eut de ça tout court. Il était juste un confident, qui avait parfaitement comprit que cette admiration sans borde qu'elle vouait à cet homme lui prenait même son amour.

- C'est difficile pour Kira… La personne qu'il aime… Ne le lui rendra jamais. Alors laisse ses sentiments en dehors de ça !

Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux. Le blond s'avança vers elle.

- Kira… Souffla d'une voix tendu Hinamori, alors qu'elle serrait les draps jusqu'à se blanchirent les jointures des mains.

- Aime le même homme que toi… Moi, je l'admire de continuer à souffrir sans rien dire. Rajouta faiblement la petite brune.

Il se figea, se décomposant violemment. Il inspira en serrant les dents, la gêne, la honte et la souffrance coulèrent dans ses veines. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête… Aimer n'était que source de souffrance, depuis toujours. L'aimer elle qui ne l'aimerait jamais, l'aimer lui qui ne l'aimait pas plus. Et les détester tous, parce que les sentiments n'étaient qu'un gouffre dans lequel il déversait avec désespoir toute ses forces. Tout jeter dans ce mirage que l'on nomme amour.

La rousse tressaillit, la colère monta d'un coup. Comment Hinamori pouvait lui dire une chose pareille ? Elle allait la gifler de toute ses forces pour la peine, pour faire entrer la logique dans sa petite tête !

- IDIOTE ! Le cri perça les oreilles du blond.

- Hinamori tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Il t'aime ! Ne parle pas de Gin ! Jamais ! Cet homme t'aime ! Autant que Tôshiro ! Matsumoto inspira en attrapant ses cheveux dans un pic de rage.

- Alors arrête de foutre en l'air l'amour des autres ! Arrête d'être une sale égoïste ! Arrête de jouer les amnésiques avec tes sales sourires d'hypocrite !

Elle la mettait hors d'elle, la brune ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre, n'avait pas à jouer les martyre ! Pas quand deux hommes l'aimaient ! Gin c'était moqué d'elle comme de Kira. Gin ne comptait pas. Elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle en sortant. Matsumoto n'en pouvait plus d'être face à elle. Et elle resta dehors, à se mordre la lèvre pour taire son sanglot. A taire cette jalousie intrusive qui lui brûlait le ventre. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, comme Kira la contemplait. Aucun hormis Gin qui n'avait fait que jouer avec son cœur.

- Idiote ! Cracha de nouveau la rousse.

Elle le lui avait rappelé, elle qui ne voulait même pas en parler. Matsumoto se sentait hagard, souffrante et leva ses yeux vers le ciel gris. Gin ? Gin, Gin, Gin…

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, elle haleta toute sa peine, craquant. Pourquoi il ne revenait pas cette fois-ci ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour son retour avec toutes ses forces.

- Reviens… Expira sa voix brisée.

…

Hinamori franchit la distance en un shunpô maladroit. Ces derniers temps elle avait du mal à utiliser son reiatsu, même pour les sorts basique de kidô.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à la dispute de ce matin, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir put lire la souffrance de Matsumoto, d'avoir été sourde à celle de Kira. Ils avaient tous été trahit et pourtant elle n'avait pas sentit la détresse des autres. Le terrain d'entrainement était vide à cette heure ci. Il était tard, elle avait passé la journée à remplir les dossiers, mais la migraine ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Elle se sentait douloureusement égoïste, car elle souhaitait ne plus revoir la souffrance sur ces traits. Hinamori ne voulait pas assister à ça, même rester auprès de Kira lui était insupportable.

Elle saisit son katana… Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd… Tobiume…

Elle n'entendait plus le son de ces clochettes. Puis le posa pour se concentrer, il fallait qu'elle se entre en méditation. Mais la nervosité ne la quittait pas. Une ombre opaque planant sur ses épaules. Puis la présence se précisa.

Hinamori se tourna d'un bloc pour lui faire face.

Tôshiro s'était glissé en un shunpô jusqu'ici, il c'était délesté de son haori et de son katana pour cette visite. Kurosaki l'avait fait réfléchir, et le confortait dans cette idée qu'il devait venir en aide à Hinamori… Lui tendre la main comme elle l'avait fait, alors que la solitude pesait si sourdement sur ses épaules. Et contre toute attente, une nouvelle fois, elle lui fit face. Ce regard froid et vide, cristallisant l'indifférence qu'elle ressentait.

- Tôshiro. Il y avait du mépris dans sa voix.

L'agitation passa sur les traits de la petite brune. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, ni pourquoi il était là, et encore moins à comprendre ses actes. Tobiume restait à porter de main… Hinamori ne savait pas quand ce sentiment c'était glissé dans sa poitrine, quand est ce que son esprit l'avait rejeté en bloc et son corps repousser aussi violemment. Plus que de l'agacement latent, cela devenait de la haine dans ses veines.

- Hinamori.

Un simple appel, il se sentait désarmer, et cela ne venait pas du fait qu'il n'ait pas son katana sur lui. Non cela venait du fait qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, plus du tout. Comme si une étrangère avait prit possession de celle qu'il avait toujours connut.

**«** _- Nhé ! Tôshiro ! Dis-moi, si tu devais être un élément, lequel serais-tu ?_

_Il avait tourné son regard vers elle avec surprise. Généralement, on l'évitait, les autres enfants fuyaient même. Mais elle c'était assise juste à coté, et entassait la neige._

_- C'est quoi cette question farfelue, Hinamori ?_

_Il ne comprenait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle attendait. La première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard, elle lui avait souris si naturellement qu'il c'était demandé à qui elle s'adressait. Avant de crier son nom à son adresse d'un bloc._

_- Tu n'es pas ! i tu devais être un élément je dirais l'eau, et ta saison serait l'hiver._

_Ils venaient de se rencontrer, tout juste une semaine qu'ils se parlaient vraiment, et ce matin la neige était tombée. Ce qui était très rare au Seireitei, et encore généralement elle ne tombait pas partout avec autant d'abondance._

_- Merci… Avait-il marmonné. Sans savoir s'il devait être vexé où pas. **»**_

- Ne viens pas t'apitoyer sur mon sort, je n'aie pas besoin de ta pitié ni de quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Il grimaça un peu.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Encore cette inquiétude, cette crainte dans sa voix… Et cette colère qu'il masquait mal.

La seule personne qui s'inquiétait pour elle, n'était plus là, alors à quoi bon jouer les hypocrites avec elle. Même Matsumoto ne pensait pas vraiment à elle. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Alors qu'il s'en aille ! Qu'il la laisse !

_**«** Tu me fais penser à la neige quand elle tombe, c'est si beau ! Tout ce blanc, partout. J'ai bien vue, toi aussi tu l'aimes beaucoup, t'as l'air si heureux !_

_Elle souffla sur ses mains gelées pour les réchauffer, avant de poursuivre son travail._

_- J'ai pensé que toi et moi on était pareils… J'ai pensé : pourvu que ça dure ! Pourvu qu'il face un éternel hiver ! Comme ça… Comme ça on pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours !_

_La brune sourit et souffla un nuage de buée avant de rire._

_- Tu verrais ta tête ! J'vais t'appeler 'shiro-kun !_

_- Hey ! S'insurgea le blanc._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il c'était mit à neiger si brutalement. On lui avait dit que ce phénomène ne se reproduirait sans doute pas avant un ou deux siècles. Mais il c'était vraiment sentit euphorique. Et malgré le fait que les autres enfants se soient encore écarté, il avait eut aussi envie de faire un bonhomme avec la neige.** »**_

Et sa souffrance à elle, se transformait en colère, et sa colère en violence. Hinamori ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne supportait plus de le voir, elle ignorait ce qui la poussait à ne plus souffrir même le son de sa voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ! Cria presque la brune.

Hinamori se tourna brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Ca ne te suffit pas ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

Son reiatsu flambait dangereusement autour d'elle.

_**«** Et son plaisir avait grandit lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint. L'entendre maintenant aussi… Un éternel hiver, pour ne plus être seul_

_- … Moi aussi. Avait-il finit par marmonner._

_Lui rendant pour la première fois un sourire, de loin incertain et vraiment maladroit. Avec un espoir si frêle qu'il en semblait douloureux et fragile._** »**

Il sursauta, ne comprenant pas bien. Le souvenir venait de s'évanouir pour faire face à son amie d'enfance.

- Que tu le veuilles ou pas, Hinamori je suis ton ami et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Tu vas mal !

Elle le dévisagea froidement, puis le dégout se peignit sur son visage à elle. La brune sentait la chape de noirceur revenir. Le brouillard s'épaissir avec cette montée de rage si brutale. Il ne comprenait rien, il ne voulait même pas essayer de comprendre !

- Arrête tes boniments… Il y avait quelque chose de froid dans son ton.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho. Je vous prierais de cesser de m'importuner de la sorte. Cracha-t-elle de toute sa hauteur.

- La seule chose que tu veuilles faire c'est détruire l'homme que j'admire le plus au monde ! Non, tu as détruit le but de mon existence ! Alors pardonnes moi de ne pas pouvoir te remercier. De ne plus pouvoir supporter de t'avoir sous les yeux !

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si un autre shinigami entendait cette discussion, elle risquait de se faire radier !

- Aizen…

Elle le coupa :

- NE PRONONCE PAS LE NOM D'AIZEN-TAÏCHO !

Hinamori n'était plus que fureur bouillonnante. L'averse éclata comme d'habitude à cette période, sans préavis et violence. Il serra le poing… Encore cette homme, toujours cet homme.

- Je me fiche de ton Aizen ! Il a essayé de te tuer ! Il a trahit le Gotei ! Manipuler et assassiner une quarantaine de personne ! Et toi, toi ! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de te laisser mourir à petit feu pour un criminel !

Immature, impulsif et irréfléchi, Tôshiro n'arrivait plus à garder son calme lorsqu'il la voyait dans cet état. Hagard, méconnaissable et presque hystérique. Et dans un geste de déraison total, elle attrapa son katana et le dégaina. Portant l'arme contre le capitaine de la Dixième. Trop choqué pour y croire, il ne réagit pas de suite.

- Hina…

La lame déchira le haut de son uniforme en lui ouvrant un peu le ventre. Il recula instinctivement, puis se blessa la main en l'attrapant. Elle lui tomba dessus de tout son poids, le bruit du katana résonna par terre alors qu'elle le lâchait.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien ! Que pouvait-il comprendre ? Rien ! Que pouvait-il entendre aux raisons du capitaine Aizen ? RIEN ! La rage la rendait juste un peu plus folle.

- La ferme ! Tu vas encore me cracher ta pitié ? Me sauver du capitaine Aizen peut-être ? C'est ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas là ! Si tu n'avais pas été là ! Si tu n'avais jamais existé… Elle reprit son souffle en serrant l'uniforme, haletante. Son regard fou se plongea dans celui du blanc, vide de toute cohérence et bon sens.

La douleur revint dans son ventre. Elle tira sur les vêtements, le soulevant près de son visage.

- Alors arrête de dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Arrête de faire comme si je comptais à tes yeux ! Tu es juste un sale égoïste ! Arrête de faire comme si nous étions amis !

Elle le repoussa brutalement, et l'arrière de sa tête heurta lourdement le sol, il gémit de souffrance. Le premier coup s'abattit sur son épaule, le suivant en pleine poitrine lui coupant le souffle. Il porta les mains à son visage, trop choquer pour faire autre chose. Les poings serrés frappaient avec fureur, un martèlement brutal, incessant. La douleur de la blessure à son abdomen filtra plus sourdement, Toshiro tenta de la repousser. Mais elle revint à la charge malgré le coup de pied au ventre qu'il lui lança après l'avoir éjecté.

Il s'essuya la lèvre en sang, levant un regard sur elle, juste avant qu'elle ne lui tombe de nouveau dessus. Le coup de poing heurta sa mâchoire, il ferma les yeux sous la souffrance. Et les rouvrit pour la voir se jeter de nouveau. Toshiro l'attrapa à bras le corps, ils roulèrent un moment dans la boue et l'eau de pluie qui se déversait sur eux.

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Il est partit et toi tu es toujours là !

Serrant ses poings elle le frappa au sommet de la tête l'assommant à demi.

- Hinamori !... Arrête !

Il la repoussa de nouveau, moins loin et plus maladroitement. Vautré par terre, elle se redressa et le frappa de nouveau, la gifle fut violente il s'étala par terre. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu intervenu ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laisser faire ?

Et maintenant toute sa colère rejaillissait avec force, sans qu'elle ne se contrôle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle lui en voulait plus que tout de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir. Si Aizen-Taïcho avait essayé de la tuer c'est qu'il savait ! Il savait que sans lui elle n'avait plus de raison, plus aucune de vivre ici. De vivre tout court. Et Toshiro l'avait ramené.

Elle lui tint le col, le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne sais pas ! De devoir l'attendre ! Indéfiniment ! Pour toujours !

Une main se posa sur sa joue, un contact qui la surprit dans le maelström de souffrance. Elle ouvrit les yeux se rendant compte qu'elle ne le voyait plus.

- Hinamori…

Cette voix… A qui pouvait-elle être ? Cette main… Sa tête lui faisait si mal. Et elle s'inclina juste un peu pour chasser cette fièvre qui lui brûlait la peau.

- Hinamori…

Son chignon était défait et pendait lamentablement sur son dos, le murmure se précisa sur les lèvres qu'elle pouvait enfin discerner dans l'obscurité.

- Pardon…

Du sang perlait sur cette lèvre fendue. Juste en dessous ses mains serraient le vêtement.

- Pardonne-moi, si je t'aie fait autant de mal…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la douleur s'était déplacée dans sa poitrine et lui serrait le cœur. Hinamori n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir crié et pleurer de rage. Elle se sentait simplement horriblement perdue. Et c'était sa faute…

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul…

Les mains du petit capitaine entourèrent ses épaules, alors qu'elle semblait frappée d'une immobilité complète. L'étreinte pesa sur elle, son corps le refusa, sa respiration se bloqua. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la tenir ainsi, jamais !

D'un mouvement de tout son corps, elle se jeta en arrière, le repoussant de nouveau. Puis elle le vit entièrement, ce garçon aux cheveux blanc.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Cracha-t-elle en sentant le froid la gagner.

Toshiro, c'était lui, et elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il la tienne. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle respira plus calmement et plus librement et se mit à trembler. Le voile s'était éloigné… Et elle se sentait épuisée et dégoutée.

La pluie s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement, le vent souffla en balayant la place. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Hinamori n'avait besoin que d'une seule chaleur, et celle-là elle ne pouvait plus la retrouver. Péniblement, la brune se releva détournant ostensiblement le regard du blanc. Elle serra le katana jusqu'à avoir mal à la main, et s'éloigna en titubant un peu.

**«**_- J'ai pensé que toi et moi on était pareils… J'ai pensé : pourvu que ça dure ! Pourvu qu'il face un éternel hiver ! Comme ça… Comme ça on pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours !_

_La brune sourit et souffla un nuage de buée avant de rire. **»**_

…

Ichigo tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant le bruit de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il devait être. Mais toute son attention se porta sur la silhouette qui entra à ce moment précis. Le capitaine de la Dixième n'avait pas pour habitude de lui faire un compte rendu de ses journées, et d'ailleurs il rentrait assez tard. Devant sans doute rester remplir des dossiers en plus, mais ce qui avait inquiété son cadet c'était qu'en rentrant il avait trouvé le haori et le katana du shinigami. Mais aucunes traces du capitaine. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Tôshiro se promenait sans son haori et son katana ! Mais Ichigo c'était dit qu'il avait dû sortir faire les courses… Sauf que cela ne prenait pas autant de temps, les magasins devaient être fermés à une heure pareille. Puis révisant son diagnostic alors qu'il se cassait la tête sur un exercice dont il ne comprenait même pas l'énoncé, il avait même pensé qu'il avait eut un rendez-vous. L'option boîte de nuit évincée, après avoir passé trois quart d'heure à imaginer le blanc se faire refuser à l'entrée. Le repas avait refroidit, et il n'avait plus de raison valable pour ne pas se coller à ses « devoirs ». Quelque chose sur l'Histoire du Gotei, une Bataille des Cents Fleurs dont il ne comprenait même pas l'origine ! Que ce soit le nom, ou la bataille dit en passant.

Tôshiro fit claquer la porte, sa main tremblait et il respira en se mordant la lèvre mais grimaça aussitôt. La douleur était revenue… Il ne savait plus comment tout c'était passé. Il était juste trempé jusqu'à l'os. Le capitaine plissa douloureusement les yeux en voyant la lumière de la petite lampe allumé sur sa table. Sa vue était trouble, il avait vraiment mal, mais cela n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle l'avait quasiment rouée de coup.

Ah… Tient, c'est vrai Kurosaki dormait chez lui. Et son regard sec tomba sur le shinigami remplaçant dont la réplique venait de mourir.

**"**_ La neige… La neige avait finit par fondre, et il avait regardé les arbres reprendre leur couleur normal avec cette crainte. Il se souvint qu'il était retourné là bas un certain nombre de fois, la veille, l'avant veille, et celle d'avant pour la revoir. Puis au moment où il allait baisser les bras… Hinamori était arrivée en courant, essoufflée. Pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait cherché dans le village, et aux alentours. Que les gamins ne voulaient pas lui dire où il habitait, mais surtout qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir._** "**

Tôshiro était resté assit, fixant la place vide. Incapable de parler ou de faire un geste, encore moins d'effacer de sa mémoire la haine qu'elle venait de lui jeter. Puis la pluie était revenue. Et il c'était dit confusément qu'il devait rentrer, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il en avait oublié Ichigo. Et le roux lui faisait face, il n'était pas couché.

Il devait prendre une douche, se changer et aller se coucher. Demain matin une journée rude l'attendait… Et il devait demander à Unohana si les examens d'Hinamori c'était bien passé.

Son geste s'arrêta à cette pensée… Hinamori.

C'est vrai… Qu'elle lui avait hurlé de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Elle souffrait, tellement… Sa douleur était si profonde… Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Tôshiro ne songea même pas à jurer en s'écroulant tout simplement. Et c'est sans comprendre qu'il vit le roux se lever et le rejoindre en deux enjambées.

- Tôshiro !

Qui avait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas son inquiétude. Il devait avoir vraiment une sale mine… La main se posa sur sa joue.

- Tu es blessé !

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa lèvre, et l'autre se mit à l'examiner. A deux doigts de le relever pour le porter jusqu'à un futon.

- Tôshiro !

Zut… Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le détestait autant ? La main se posa sur son épaule et son regard revint sur le visage d'Ichigo. Et le roux put lire toute la souffrance alors qu'il tremblait inconsciemment.

- Tôshiro… Murmura plus bas l'autre.

- Ça va… Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Même si son corps disait le contraire, Ichigo sentit la main du blanc serrer sa manche avec force pour nier son discours.

- Ça va aller. Répéta Tôshiro sans cohérence.

Son autre main serrait son ventre douloureux, il inspira doucement.

- Tout ira bien. Mentit-il de nouveau.

Il fit un effort et cligna encore des yeux, juste une fois. Avant que son regard ne soit embué vraiment.

- Tu diras à Matsumoto de prendre sa journée demain…

Il voulait être seul… Garder les yeux ouverts empêchait les larmes de monter trop vite. Mais une nouvelle fois Kurosaki le dérangea en lui serrant doucement les épaules. Ce gamin allait encore lui faire un câlin à un moment pareil. Ichigo posa le front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne pleurent pas quand ils ont mal. Fit avec sérieux le remplaçant.

Il aurait voulut mordre dans la plaisanterie, mais n'y arrivait pas.

- Comment on fait ? Lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix brisé.

Ichigo le serra contre lui.

- C'est la nouvelle leçon… C'est hyper dur, il faut une confiance absolue.

La main se crispa sur son bras.

- Raté. Siffla le blanc entre ses dents, incapable de lutter contre ses tremblements.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça… Ajouta le roux sans se laisser démonter.

- En fait… C'est facile, faut juste fermer les yeux.

Et avec douceur, il passa la main sur son visage et abaissa ses paupières.

- Tu vois... T'as réussi l'examen. Marmonna le remplaçant. Je savais que tu étais un génie.

Ichigo se pencha un peu plus sur lui afin de lui murmurer tout bas :

- Tu peux le faire… Je regarde pas.

Kurosaki était définitivement un idiot. Le faire pleurer lui… Et c'est ce qu'il craignait, les yeux fermés tout remontait si vite. Même les sanglots et la douleur. Tout, même les souvenirs… Et ça se brouillait dans sa tête.

Hyorinmaru regarda la lune disparaître sous les nuages sombres, le vent balaya l'étendu de glace, et le désarroi marqua ses traits. Dire que l'éclaircit se faisait à peine plus persistante ! Que pouvait-il faire ?

Le froid envahit le petit salon, le givre recouvrit les meubles. Ichigo serra un peu plus fort sa prise en lui passant lentement une main sur le dos.

- Tu devrais demander à ce qu'on mette le chauffage chez toi.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0**

Un chapitre sombre, douloureux et Ichigo dépassé. Lorsque la folie semble gagné la moindre petite parcelle de raison, et que la souffrance se répand comme une traînée de poudre.

Son problème à elle ? C'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rester.

Son souci à lui ? C'est qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir en morceau.

Et le résultat entre eux ? C'est qu'ils sombraient ensemble.

Kurosaki arrivera-t-il à sauver le petit capitaine ? Jusqu'où ira Hinamori dans sa chute ? Comment Tôshiro le supportera-t-il ? Et si pour une fois notre shinigami remplaçant était tout simplement trop faible pour lutter. Et dans cet histoire, ils ne seront pas les seuls à souffrir. Kira, Matsumoto... Alors que l'ombre de Gin pèse plus que son absence.

Ce qui les lient tous ? Une corde de souffrance.

Merci de me lire et de me laisser vos impressions !

See you next time ? Review please !


	5. Chapter 5: Diagnostic

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Béli se relit... Ce Dislaimer est franchement bateau. Il est grand temps que je décide à en faire un autre digne de ce nom. Honte à moi!

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond ?

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

**Chapitre V : Diagnostic…**

Tôshiro n'avait pas de souvenir de s'être déjà sentit dans cet état auparavant. Purement et simplement désœuvré, perdu, luttant avec lui-même et un sentiment de culpabilité de plus en plus pesant. Il grimaça en bougeant doucement sur son futon, la douleur des bleus lui rappelant l'objet de sa souffrance. Le petit capitaine cligna des yeux, puis ne tenant plus en place se tira de sa couche où il c'était réveillé.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps son esprit trouble lui avait laissé de repos. Il avait juste l'impression d'avoir plongé dans le gouffre obscur et opaque de l'inconscience. Un repos sans rêve ni pensé, ni satisfaction. Son corps avait simplement prélevé le tribut de tous ses efforts, mais il continuait de se sentir faible.

Tôshiro constata avec agacement que le roux avait prit la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la blessure de son abdomen. Il ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo soit capable de soigner ce genre de lésion. Mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal tirer, au vue du baume cicatrisant qu'il avait prit la peine d'étaler sur la plaie désinfecté et nette.

Le petit capitaine joignit sa salle d'eau en titubant un peu, ankylosé. Il grogna en se passant une main sur le visage, il avait la sensation d'avoir trop dormit et pas assez. Le reflet que lui jeta son miroir le frappa violemment, un tic agita sa joue. Il tenta de se faire à sa propre image, à ses traits déconfits et bouffit mais aussi à son regard abattu.

Tôshiro se sentit vieillit, lourd de lui-même. Et détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre de rage et de souffrance. La colère revint comme une flambée lointaine…

Il était furieux, contre Aizen, contre le Gotei aussi, et contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Hinamori des deux. Comment un tel malade avait put infiltrer le Gotei aussi aisément ? Prendre autant d'importance, planifier une telle trahison ! Et faire souffrir Hinamori à ce point… Sous ses yeux ! Bon sang ! Il était capitaine ! CAPITAINE ! Pas un vulgaire mioche du Rukongaï que l'on fuit à cause de sa trop importante pression spirituelle.

Un capitaine… L'ami d'Hinamori… A chaque fois qu'il y repensait un peu, il sentait un vertige de frustration l'envahir. C'est dans cet état que l'autre le trouva, il apparut brutalement.

Tôshiro sursauta lorsqu'Ichigo surgit dans l'encadrement de sa salle de bain. Automatiquement il fronça les sourcils, le petit capitaine le dévisagea comme s'il était la pire incohérence qu'il n'ait jamais croisée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici Kurosaki !

Il y avait de la stupéfaction dans cette question, mais aussi de la colère d'être surprit en état de faiblesse, et de la rage à cause de son impuissance.

Le roux le scruta d'un vif coup d'œil, son propre froncement de sourcils s'accentua, puis il pinça les lèvres comme pour retenir quelque chose et se détendit. Puis de façon totalement inattendue, le roux lui fit un simple sourire.

- Je sèche les cours !

Il claqua la porte sans laisser le temps à Tôshiro de répliquer, ou encore de comprendre. C'était une plaisanterie ! Kurosaki se moquait de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille ! Le petit capitaine secoua la tête en essayant de calmer le début d'agacement qui venait se rajouter. Il allait devoir dire quelques mots au roux. Mais avant, il décida qu'une douche ne lui voulait pas plus de mal, et qu'il pouvait se risquer sous l'eau.

C'est donc Hitsugaya-taïcho plus que légèrement sur les nerfs, tout fraichement tomber du futon, passablement véritablement irrité qui pénétra dans la salle à manger.

Ichigo opéra un retournement stratégique vers l'évier, faisant mine de finir une vaisselle inexistante.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches _encore_ ici _Kurosaki_ !

Et bien ! Il avait décidé de l'attaquer directement ! Le shinigami remplaçant se tourna le plus naïvement du monde dans sa direction. Tôshiro semblait juste vraiment en colère. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour décider du comportement à suivre.

- Eh bien… Il pesa ses mots.

Le roux alla prendre le café qu'il posa sur la table.

- D'abord, tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'emporter. Rassura le remplaçant.

- Tu vois, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !

Une veine apparut presque aussitôt sur les traits du capitaine, Ichigo leva les mains ne signe de paix.

- Je ne sèche pas vraiment ! Ca va !

Tôshiro ouvrit de grands yeux de stupéfaction. Il se fichait vraiment de lui ! Qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Ne pas sécher vraiment ?

- Je te préviens Kurosaki !

- Hey ! Tôshiro ! Calmes-toi ! Pas besoin de me menacer de mort, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Je ne me permettrais jamais de sécher, suivre des cours à l'Académie grâce à cette dérogation du Sôtaïcho est une véritable chance. Ichigo l'avait coupé.

Puis il se tourna pour servir le reste du petit déjeuner. Le roux c'était rendu compte que l'autre avait un faible pour tout ce qui était sucré, et il avait fait une quantité de crêpes à cette effet. Apaiser Tôshiro n'était pas chose facile, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, pas maintenant.

Il avait une mine affreuse lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, puis il c'était mordu la langue pour ne pas lui dire d'aller se recoucher à cause de ses bleus.

- Disons que c'est un cas de force majeur qui me retient ici aujourd'hui.

Ichigo prit place, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était pour le surveiller qu'il restait. Mais Tôshiro était loin d'être stupide, et même le dernier des idiots aurait comprit l'intention.

Kurosaki suivit sa réflexion, en quelques minutes le capitaine se rembrunit violemment.

- On m'a consigné de ne pas me présenter au cours aujourd'hui. Lâcha d'un bloc Ichigo. Ce qui n'était pas faux du tout.

Son professeur : Akito-sama. Lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose de simple. Qu'il était un vrai danger public pour le Seireitei tout entier ! Si les nobles c'étaient quasiment excité à son apparition lors de la cérémonie chez les Kuchiki… Les autres élèves à l'Académie n'avaient pas attendu deux jours avant de commencer à le fuir littéralement. Il était loin d'être populaire auprès des apprentis shinigami qui voyaient en lui, un sale parvenu à cause de l'intervention du Sotaîcho, un sale humain à cause de son statu de Ryoka, où encore de monstre hybride… Et cela était la cause de sa journée de congé forcée.

Il détourna inconsciemment les yeux. Tôshiro fut surprit du silence qui tomba. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une chose pareille ! Consigné de ne pas venir ? Consigné de… Mais qu'est ce que c'était cet ânerie ?

De toute façon, il n'était pas venu se faire aimer par les shinigamis ! Ichigo souhaitait juste apprendre un peu plus sur le contrôle de ses pouvoirs de shinigami, Shinji lui en avait assez montré pour son holow. Et mieux comprendre Zangetsu ne pouvait que l'aider à devenir plus fort… Même si ça faisait foutrement mal de voir la terreur sur les traits de tout ceux qui s'écartaient sur son passage. On ne le dévisageait pas seulement, ils parlaient, beaucoup… Et il ne comprenait même pas les insultes que les lâches lui jetaient dans le dos.

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours sympathisé avec tous les shinigamis qu'il avait rencontrés. Rukia, Renji… Et même Byakuya ! Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, ce malade de Kenpachi, et même la petite rosée ! Mais à l'Académie…

Il connaissait ces regards hostile et dégouté. Ces expressions gênés et dédaigneux chargé d'incompréhension et d'aversion. Après tout, il était roux. Couleur peu conventionnelle dans une société ou la couleur lambda et le brun, voir l'ébène. C'est parce qu'il se faisait battre par les autres enfants que sa mère l'avait inscrit à ces cours de judo. Mais là… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. Dû moins il ne le comprenait pas vraiment.

Tôshiro s'assit devant lui, suspicieux. Kurosaki n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir. Cependant il n'avait jamais entendu une bêtise aussi énorme.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu as fait à l'Académie pour que l'on te « consigne de ne pas venir » ? Siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le roux se tendit brutalement, il jeta un regard chargé au capitaine qui en fut surprit. Quelque chose agita les traits du remplaçant, et Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

Il rattrapa son agressivité, jugulant son réflexe de l'envoyer paitre. De toute façon, ça ne regardait pas le blanc ! Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses oignons le mioche ! Siffla Shirosaki dans ses tripes. Pour faire bonne figure, Ichigo se leva et fit un tour pour récupérer… Rien, un torchon pour la forme. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de venir chouiner parce qu'une bande de shinigami à la fierté mal placé lui pourrissait la vie.

- Je n'ais rien fait du tout… Cracha sèchement Ichigo.

- Notre professeur est venu me certifier qu'il me conviait fortement à ne pas me présenter en cours, c'est tout.

Il se rassit en posant le torchon. Le shinigami le dévisagea, se rendant compte qu'il disait la vérité, mais n'arrivant pas à y croire.

- Et quel est donc le motif d'une telle consigne ? Tôshiro le poussait à bout.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! On m'a dit de rester chez moi ! C'est tout ! Se retint de crier avec peine Ichigo.

La colère montait en lui et le rendait agressif. Le capitaine sembla d'autant plus mécontent.

- Ce n'est pas un motif ça ! Asséna le blanc comme s'il l'accusait.

Ichigo retint son mouvement, et se courba presque sous la vague de fureur qui lui monta du ventre. Bien sur qu'il savait que ce n'était pas un motif ! Putain ! La main du roux heurta une tasse, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la table. Il inspira d'un coup en serrant la mâchoire et en serrant les dents. Tremblant de la tension. Mais c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit…

- Kurosaki ? Il observa sa réaction, surprit.

- Quoi ? Grinça les dents serrées ce dernier en essayant de se détendre.

Tôshiro ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Ils t'ont renvoyés. Ce n'était même pas une question.

Il prit le torchon et essuya le contenu répandu sur la table.

- Ils n'ont pas le droit. Siffla simplement le roux.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en mourraient pas d'envie ! Et ça il le savait.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il refusé de t'accepter ?

Il sentit la souffrance lui brûler le ventre alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche :

- Parce que je suis trop fort… Ma pression spirituelle est une gêne non négligeable. J'ai désintégré un mur il y a deux jours.

Il attrapa le torchon et le plia, incapable de se resservir à boire tant il tremblait de fureur.

- Tu…

Sa digue céda, il se leva d'un bond.

- Je suis un putain de cataclysme à moi tout seul ! Une vraie bombe de reiatsu qui menace tout le Seireitei ! Un désastre sur patte ! Un fléau d'énergie spirituelle !

Il balança le torchon sur le plan de travail en s'éloignant, il inspira sans y arriver. Bon Dieu, il était un vrai monstre ! Jusqu'ici il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais des gens s'évanouissaient dans son périmètre lorsqu'il passait ! D'autres se courbaient en deux lorsqu'il se concentrait un peu ! Et une partie… Fuyaient les couloirs lorsqu'il traversait ! Ichigo ne savait même pas que le fait de se tenir dans la même pièce que lui était suffisant pour infliger autant de mal autour de lui. Pour rendre nerveux n'importe qui, et peser sur les épaules. Et sa colère retomba tout aussi vite qu'elle était montée, il se sentait las et dégouté. Il n'avait jamais eut ce problème parce que la nécessité ne lui laissait pas le temps de comprendre.

- Ichigo ? Il sursauta à l'appellation.

- Hey ! Tu utilises mon prénom maintenant ? Il se tourna vers Tôshiro.

Amusé, et distrait par cette constatation. L'autre le dévisageait encore. Il avait un ton narquois, comme si sa crise de nerfs n'avait pas eut lieu.

- Quel cours as-tu aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira en revenant s'asseoir.

- Nécromancie… Et Méditation.

Tôshiro fronça un peu les sourcils, alors que son esprit faisait le lien.

- Ta pression spirituelle pose problème parce que tu ne l'a contrôle pas…

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette phrase, et cela lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Il faut croire ! Ils ont en marre de remplir l'infirmerie à chaque fois que je passe dans le couloir ! Lança acide le roux.

Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Kurosaki suait sa pression spirituelle par tous les pores de son corps. Et n'en avait pas la moindre conscience !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Eluda étrangement le blanc en se servant enfin quelque chose.

Pour le coup Ichigo en resta clouer.

- Pas à m'en faire ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Je viens de te dire que je tue l'Académie à petit feu tous les jours lorsque j'y mets les pieds et tu me dis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

Tôshiro eut un reniflement de dédain.

- C'est évident que certains shinigami ne soutiennent pas ta présence. Il fit une pose ne se rendant compte que c'était sucré.

- Kurosaki… Tu côtoies des capitaines et des sous-capitaines… Combien de shinigami en sont capable d'après toi ? Et cela sans problème… Cela veut dire que tu as un niveau spirituel largement suffisant pour rentrer au Gotei… Ce n'est pas pour rien que les hauts gradés ne mettent pas les pieds à l'Académie, même pour le traverser. Un simple passage pourrait tuer des apprentis. Les murs du Gotei contiennent une certaine quantité de pierre de seki-seki pour étouffer les fuites. Nous sommes tous un danger potentiel, c'est pour cette raison que nous étouffons notre reiatsu lorsque nous avons une mission.

Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il se rassit.

- Tu veux dire ?

- Sauf lors d'un combat… Tu ne ressens pas nos pressions spirituelle Kurosaki.

Il finit par faire non de la tête.

- Et bien c'est parce que la tienne dégouline de partout et qu'elle est assez puissante pour tenir face à celle des capitaines… Pas étonnant que tu es ce genre de problème à l'Académie. Il faut simplement que tu t'entraînes avec quelqu'un de ton niveau. Mais surtout que tu apprennes à te contrôler.

Ca avait été tout une affaire, lorsque Ganju lui avait expliqué comment créer une sphère avec sa force spirituelle il avait désintégré la salle ! Tôshiro finit, puis en reprit une autre.

- Kurosaki… Tu n'es pas un apprenti shinigami, puisque tu es déjà un shinigami, que tu as un shikai et un bankai. Tu fais les choses à l'envers. Tu es juste un apprenti capitaine… Nous avons sans doute mal évalué le retomber. Mais il n'y a qu'a l'Académie que tu peux apprendre les bases. Fit le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimaçant car il se rendait à présent compte du casse-tête que représentait Kurosaki. Le Gotei était encore trop sensible pour réquisitionner un capitaine dans l'ultime but d'entraîner le shinigami remplaçant. En même temps, il fallait absolument que ce dernier assimile les plus fondamentales des bases, ce qui ne pouvait qu'améliorer leur chance au combat. Mais les maîtres de l'Académie ne pouvaient pas être réquisitionnés d'un bloc uniquement pour le roux. Surtout, qu'au vue du caractère du remplaçant, il fallait une bonne dose de patience et de temps pour lui inculquer quoique ce soit.

Le défaut de Kurosaki avait été d'avoir prit très tôt possession d'un pouvoir monstrueux, alors qu'à l'Académie avec les cours, le shinigami apprenait parallèlement à discipliner sa puissance. C'était un fauve à l'image de Zaraki, cependant son reiatsu n'était pas aussi agressif, mais simplement d'une masse et d'une densité improbable et stupéfiante. Il avait été surprit de rencontrer ce garçon qui dans son enveloppe humaine dégageait autant de reiatsu qu'un sous-capitaine non scellé. Alors lorsque Kurosaki prenait celle d'un simple shinigami… C'était un festival de chaleur. Pour un faible shinigami, il vous clouait au sol rien qu'en dirigeant son attention. Mais pour un capitaine, on ressentait surtout l'omniprésence de sa volonté, et sa détermination. Celle de protéger. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal en soit. Mais qui demeurait un sacré problème, surtout avec son tempérament. Ichigo semblait perdu…

Tôshiro fit une pose.

- La nécromancie est une matière délicate et difficile… Si tu es incapable de ne pas retenir ton reiatsu… Tu vas tuer tous ceux qui seront sur un périmètre de trois cents mètre de toi et qui n'auront pas un niveau de troisième siège au moins. A ce stade… c'est du bon sens.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas que le roux se retrouvait privé d'un cours essentiel. Il mâcha avec intérêt un bout de crêpe…

- Mais en même temps, la nécromancie est la matière qui te fera le plus progresser dans le contrôle de ta force.

Ah, choix épineux.

- Pour ta sécurité et celle des autres, il faut que tu t'entraînes de ton coté et à l'écart. Une aire d'entraînement vide…

- Tu plaisantes… Croassa le roux.

Tôshiro fronça les sourcils.

- Pas le moins du monde Kurosaki. Tu as besoin de t'entraîner, nous allons te trouver un espace adéquate.

Le petit capitaine lui fit un sourire effrayant.

- Je crois bien que l'heure est venue de prendre ton prochain cours ! Au pire… Je connais beaucoup de sort pour étrangler et contenir les vagues de reiatsu.

Un frisson d'horreur passa chez le roux. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'évocation, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

…

Ce qui explique pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent ensemble à l'arrière des locaux de sa division. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Enfin, il l'avait surtout traîné dans un périmètre qu'il avait finit par monopoliser et que les hommes de la Dixième lui dédiait. Un petit vent frais et distrayant agitait les arbres non loin, faisant presque oublier que le temps était un chaudron obscur qui déversait son contenu sans préavis.

- Bien ! Kurosaki ! Nous allons t'initier à la Nécromancie, au kidô et à la méditation ! Lança avec conviction Tôshiro.

Ichigo n'avait qu'une envie… Fuir. Il fut encore plus déconcerté lorsque le shinigami lui dit de poser son katana, qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

- Euh… Tôshiro, tu sais. Je ne suis pas doué et… J'veux dire, sans mon katana j'sais rien faire d'autre qu'être là… Où raser les murs de la surface de la terre en concentrant ma pression spirituelle.

L'autre acquiesça. Malgré tout Ichigo se délesta de Zangetsu et revint vers lui.

- Il n'y a pas de murs ici. Fais ce que tu sais faire, ensuite nous verrons ce que nous pouvons en tirer. Trancha résolument le capitaine.

Cela lui faisait du bien de s'intéresser au cas du roux. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait, non … Qu'il faisait quelque chose. Et contre toute attente, il vit Ichigo se détendre brutalement, soupirer et fermer les yeux. Puis le shinigami remplaçant leva lentement les mains devant lui, juste au niveau de son torse. Et ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Puis tout d'un coup, Tôshiro se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. La pression spirituelle s'amassa, se concentra somme s'il l'attirait de nouveau à lui. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et la réaction s'accentua considérablement. Il sentit le reiatsu devenir un poids, et revenir contre lui comme la marée refluant. Ichigo ouvrit la main gauche, et le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds comme si une masse venait d'y chuter d'une hauteur importante. Il ouvrit la main droite et une partie du terrain craquait alors qu'il s'enfonçait. Ichigo écarta les mains lentement, et un arbre fut déraciné, le souffle aspira presque le petit capitaine qui eut le temps de faire un shunpô une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Tôshiro se rendit compte que de sa place il ne ressentait plus cette force d'attraction. Puis Kurosaki rapprocha en peinant ses mains, pour en faire une sphère. Et le sol sous ses pieds qui c'était affaissé, explosa littéralement ! Plus il resserrait son geste, plus la force se condensait, se tassait, flambant autour de lui jusqu'à presque former une gaine. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la puissance faisait flamboyer son regard d'ambre, et claquer son uniforme. Zangetsu tremblait non loin.

Et Tôshiro cligna les yeux de stupeur. Kamisama ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'étouffait pas son reiatsu, il venait de… De le contenir comme s'il s'agissait d'un liquide. Le sol s'enfonça encore puis le roux lui jeta un regard.

- Ben… Voilà.

Kurosaki se fichait de lui ! Où avait-il apprit une telle chose ? Il n'avait jamais vue une manipulation de ce type, et ne comprenait pas bien le but visé. Ichigo c'était rendu compte qu'il était capable de faire ça, depuis que Ganju lui avait expliqué la démarche avec la sphère. Tôshiro se risqua à se rapprocher, pour se rendre compte que la pression spirituelle du roux… Etait condensé, et ne pesait plus comme d'habitude.

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? S'agaça Ichigo en baissant les bras.

- RESTE CONCENTRE ! Hurla à la même minute le blanc.

Pas assez vite, deux secondes plus tard, le souffle de la puissance déracina trois arbres, fit exploser les vitres à portées et projeta en arrière le capitaine qui heurta le mur le plus proche, soit à cent mètres. Les débris de sol manquèrent achever son aîné. Lorsque Kurosaki disait qu'il était un cataclysme, il ne cherchait pas à atténuer la comparaison… Tôshiro regarda effarer ce qu'il restait de l'air d'entraînement. Et qui allait lui couter aussi chair que les réparations qu'il devait faire à cause de Matsumoto. Le tic de colère revint avec force et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse il hurla :

- KUUUROOOOOOOSAKI !

Ichigo grimaça, ses cheveux dressé encore plus verticalement sur la tête que d'habitude.

- Oups…

…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, furtive et tendue. Hinamori remit inconsciemment une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste devenu automatique. Elle n'aimait pas quitter son poste, il lui restait encore des dossiers. Aujourd'hui la journée avait été maussade, le soleil n'avait pas percé à travers la fenêtre et éclairé le bureau d'Aizen-taïcho. L'angoisse restait lover dans son ventre et il lui avait fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle restait à scruter la pièce. La douleur avait été à peine supportable, alors que le manque s'éveillait et flambait.

Sa raison s'accrochait aux moindres détails, à la place de l'encrier, à la petite statuette qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'il avait posé pour orner son bureau. A la pile de feuille blanche qu'il gardait sous la main pour rédiger des missives, au fait que sa chaise était toujours un peu tiré en arrière comme s'il venait de quitter la pièce pour joindre la pièce attenante. Hinamori avait tout d'un coup bondit, le souffle court, tremblant de tous ses membres. Et sans se rendre compte elle avait fait claquer la porte en ouvrant le battant à toute volée… Non, il n'était pas là. Pas à coté. La brune ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle c'était brutalement précipitée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, sa respiration cahota.

- Momo-fukutaïcho ?

Elle se raidit nette et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le cinquième siège venait de l'appeler.

- Une missive vient d'arrivée pour vous. Il semblait indécis.

Surprit de la trouver debout devant les archives, se doutant qu'il venait de la déranger il se confondit ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Laissez, je m'en occupe. Fit-elle sans se tourner.

Il acquiesça, se débarrassa de son message en le posant sur la table et repartit. Sa tête bourdonnait, et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle se fichait pas mal de cette missive, et de ce shinigami. Hinamori était tout simplement incapable de savoir qui venait de lui parler. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne les reconnaissait plus. Les membres de la Cinquième lui étaient devenus étranger. La fukutaïcho se passa une main sur le visage et essuya la fine couche de sueur qui perlait tout en ravalant ses larmes. Et la prise sur son cœur se desserra un peu lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le bureau de son capitaine. La douleur venait de là, mais c'était là aussi qu'elle l'apaisait. Elle tituba un peu en retournant à sa place, puis ses mains déplièrent le mot qu'elle parcourut.

Sa main retomba, et la fatigue revint. Unohana-taïcho la conviait à se rendre à la quatrième sous peu. Elle l'avait contacté il y a deux jours, et Hinamori avait peu apprécié de devoir rester autant d'heure là-bas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait d'autre. Elle n'aimait pas la couleur des murs de la Quatrième. Mais au moins ici, tous les shinigami qu'elle croisait ne s'inclinaient pas. Depuis peu, elle évitait de se déplacer dans sa propre division. Une jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit par automatisme. Mais déjà son attention se focalisait sur la porte du bureau de la capitaine de la Quatrième.

Unohana-taïcho. Puis l'appréhension revint, si forte qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Puis sans attendre elle toqua. Unohana ferma brièvement les yeux avant de le prendre afin de vérifier les derniers résultats d'analyse qu'il comportait. Celui-ci ne faisait pas partie en théorie des dossiers prioritaires. Mais c'était sans doute l'un des plus graves du moment.

Mauvais… Le diagnostic qu'elle pouvait en tirer était vraiment mauvais, pour ne pas dire l'un des pires qu'elle aurait voulu traité.

Hinamori Momo, fukutaïcho de la Cinquième division et à l'heure actuelle la plus haute gradée de celle-ci… Si cela ne tenait qu'à sa voix elle l'aurait immédiatement démit de ses fonctions. Un tic passa brièvement sur son visage au souvenir du rapport spécial qu'elle avait tendu à Yamamoto. A ce stade Momo ne souffrait pas d'une simple dépression… Pas avec de telle résultat, et les mesures qui s'imposaient devaient être proportionnelles au mal. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la situation.

Comment le jeune capitaine de la Dixième allait-il accueillir la nouvelle?

Il ne s'agissait pas de simplement enfermer Momo en espérant sans illusion qu'elle retrouve un jour improbable le bon sens. Non… Il fallait bien que ce soit au point de prendre des mesures drastiques. Unohana se demanda dans quels ouvrages elle avait put lire un tel diagnostic, se disant qu'elle devait le retrouver. On toqua, puis après qu'elle le lui permit sa patiente entra enfin.

Son sourire maternel revint.

- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui Momo-fukutaïcho?

- Bien je vous remercie Unohana-taïcho. Beaucoup mieux même. Ajouta celle-ci en prenant la place qu'on venait de lui indiquer.

- Vos migraines ont-elles cessées ?

Un tic agita Hinamori à cette question, comme ci elle avait mit le doigt en plein dans une faille.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave… Tenta de minimiser la petite brune en marmonnant gêné.

- Je vais bien hormis ça! Conclut-elle avec un peu trop de fermeté pour être vrai.

Unohana visionna les résultats et se leva.

- Puis-je vous proposer un thé?

- C'est gentille… Merci. Conclut Hinamori sans bouger.

Elle n'osait pas vraiment se mouvoir, ni se relâcher. Elle se sentait sur le point de tout perdre.

- D'après les résultats que j'ai… Votre corps est dans un état d'épuisement assez important.

La capitaine put percevoir le tremblement qu'elle cacha en souriant. Epuisée ? Ce n'était pas que ça, mais elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui lui arrivait. Le sommeil n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait…

- Il est vrai que je suis fatiguée… Mais je dors autant que le permet mon poste.

Il y avait quelque chose de neutre dans sa façon de se tenir… Comme dans un interrogatoire. Hinamori ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant de tenir la tasse qu'elle laissa fumer. N'osant pas tenter d'attraper la tasse. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'aurait jeté contre le mur en hurlant. Parfois c'était la seule chose qui la soulageait vraiment.

- Avez-vous tenté dernièrement d'entrer en contact avec votre zanpakuto?

La petite brune sentit son sang déserté ses veines, la faiblesse ralentir et rendre sourd le battement de son cœur. Elle savait bien qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, ce creux dans sa tête.

- Je… J'ai… Eté un peu débordé ces derniers temps malheureusement. Cafouilla cette dernière. La dernière fois… La dernière fois, elle avait perdue son sang froid. L'obscurité l'avait engloutit.

Unohana posa un silence avant de reprendre sur le même ton:

- Ressentez vous sa présence actuellement ?

Hinamori fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

Avec le même sourire maternelle, Unohana se leva.

- Auriez vous l'amabilité de me tendre votre katana s'il vous plaît?

Un silence tomba. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas. La panique venait de la clouer sur place.

- Je vous demande de me tendre votre katana Momo-fukutaïcho.

- Je… Le mot trembla sur ses lèvres.

- Il est plus lourd que d'habitude n'est-ce pas? Demanda doucement la capitaine comme ci elle savait.

Hinamori baissa la tête. Elle sursauta en sentant la main se poser tendrement sur sa tête qu'elle releva, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Durant quelques minutes la chaleur fut insupportable et Hinamori ferma les yeux. La douleur émergea dans le bas de sa nuque et sembla exploser quelque part en plein derrière ses paupières. Comme si des souvenirs tentaient de déchirer les limbes de sa mémoire pour refaire surface…

Son visage, Sa douceur et Sa bienveillance. Hinamori serra les dents et se retint de repousser le contact qui la gênait.

« _Seul Aizen-taïcho avait le droit de la toucher ainsi… Mais Aizen-taïcho ne reviendrait pas. »_

Péniblement elle finit par s'écarter de la main de la capitaine de la Quatrième, sa respiration était un peu hachée comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Unohana recula un peu jetant un regard perçant sur elle. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Comment avait-elle put ignorer cette évidence ?

Ce que les analyses lui avaient révélé elle le savait déjà après tout.

Momo était celle qui avait été la plus longtemps exposé au reiatsu du capitaine de la Cinquième, et sans doute celle sur laquelle la chope de sa puissance avait le plus longtemps peser. Il les avait trompé soit, mais Momo elle avait vécu en permanence avec lui. Il avait dû modifier durablement toute ses perceptions avec son reiatsu, jusqu'à sa façon de respirer. Son cerveau avait enregistré sans relâche ces informations qui avaient sans doute finit par user ses nerfs. Il y a de grande chance pour que Momo ait de toute façon commencée à décliner même en sa présence. Aucun cerveau n'était capable de tenir une pression spirituelle trop forte, et cela quelque soit la nature de cette dernière, ou de la technique utilisé. Une technique sans doute très utile sur un champ de bataille mais des plus cruelles sur la durée. Forcé ainsi l'organisme accélérait sa dégradation. Et le fait de la privée brutalement de sa présence revenait à couper l'apport quotidien d'endorphine à un corps soumit à un supplice permanent. Tant qu'Aizen était présent il n'y avait pas moyen de détecter les faits, mais son absence mettait en lumière cette vérité.

Hinamori se leva et retira lentement son katana et ses tremblements ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu.

- Il est temps de vous reposez… Vous avez le droit de ne pas en être capable… Personne n'aurait put l'être.

Les mots furent murmurés dans le silence qui régnait, entrecouper par les halètements de la petite brune dont la vue c'était progressivement troublé.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être forte pour lui.

Hinamori sentit la main la délester du poids qui pesait entre ses mains. Elles savaient toutes les deux à ce moment là de quoi il était question.

- C'est assez Hinamori-san…. Bien assez.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, la sous capitaine vacilla et elle essuya furtivement le sang qui c'était mit à perler de l'une de ses narines.

- Dites… Unohana put entendre les tremblements de sa voix.

- Il ne reviendra pas… Hinamori semblait essouffler sur le point de s'évanouir presque, comme si le masque qu'elle c'était fait venait de s'effriter.

- C'est finit… Aizen-taïcho ne reviendra jamais. Il y avait un sourire douloureux sur son visage alors qu'elle était livide.

Et la capitaine se rendit compte qu'elle ne croyait même pas elle-même à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais surtout… Qu'il était sans doute trop tard.

…

Il remonta nerveusement son col. Toshiro passa une flaque d'eau assez grande et profonde. Le ciel c'était sans doute dégagé pour le reste de la journée. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que la soirée serait clémente. Il retint une grimace, son dos lui faisait souffrir, et la migraine ne le quittait plus. Le petit capitaine était ravi que sa subordonnée ne soit pas dans les parages pour lui infliger des heures de torture. Il finirait vite sa tâche et rentrerait se reposer… Juste un peu.

Juste un peu et amasser un capital assez important de patience et donner un cours au shinigami remplaçant. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Toshiro s'obligea à avancer en inspirant profondément. Ichigo lui était d'une grande aide en réalité, depuis que le roux trainait dans ses pieds il sentait le poids sain de la fatigue. Une charge mille fois plus abordable et désirable que le désespoir dans lequel Hinamori le plongeait. Hinamori… Il en avait conscience, plus que douloureusement conscience. Elle lui faisait du mal, il ne restait plus grand-chose à tenir. La lumière furtive du soleil tomba sur le bleu que cachait son haori. Un bleu parmi tant d'autre, presque violet. Il tiendrait le coup.

Puis brutalement le reiatsu émergea, Toshiro fut un peu surprit et s'arrêta net. C'est vrai qu'elle avait une pression spirituelle étrange, mais d'habitude elle allait de paire avec son capitaine et on ne ressentait pas cette différence. L'aura de Zaraki avait le défaut d'écraser tout ce qui l'entourait. Le petit capitaine avait hésité au début, puis fit quelque pas de nouveau, oui c'était bien la rosée qui venait d'apparaître. Kusajishi- Fukutaïcho ne portait pas l'uniforme des shinigami, ce qui était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans. Ses cheveux roses étaient reconnaissables parmi tant d'autre. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se tenait au milieu du chemin et se tourna vers lui.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro !

Sa première réflexion fut que ce ravissant yukata bleu lui allait parfaitement. La vague de reiatsu le fit sursauter.

- Je te défi !

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! C'est qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en plus ! Le capitaine de la Dixième se dit qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans sa vie précédente pour que toutes ces tuiles lui tombent dessus successivement. Et le combat fut plus qu'expéditif, il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment comprendre la situation. A croire que toutes les femmes c'étaient mise en tête de le tuer. Ce que Kusajishi faillit réussir, si son propre zanpakuto n'était pas intervenu. Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait parmi les décombres. Zaraki avait surgit de nulle part, et la rosée c'était calmé, mais… Tient ! Kuchiki-taïcho venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est ce que tout ceci ?

Il n'était pas dans un état fameux, il s'essuya d'un revers le visage. Une estafilade à son bras saignait abondamment. Difficile à croire mais le pauvre capitaine de la Dixième était encore un peu sous le choc. Sa main continuait de trembler sur la garde de son zanpakuto.

-Je ne sais pas.

Les mots tombèrent platement. Byakuya avisa l'autre capitaine, vue son état ce n'était pas lui la cause, il avait surtout l'air d'en avoir bavé. Était-il blessé ? Tôshiro s'appuya contre un reste de mur en soupirant bruyamment, sa main lâcha difficilement sa garde pour essuyer son visage alors qu'il scrutait ébahit le reste de la scène. Se demandant comment il avait pût survivre à ça !

-Qui ? Byakuya dans l'immédiat était surtout touché par le fait que sa Division avait été quasiment rasé de la carte du Gotei.

-Dois-je prévenir Unohana-taïcho ? Vous êtes blessé ? Renji scrutait inquiet le petit capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. La voix mourut dans sa gorge, il ferma brièvement les yeux.

Ses jambes le laissèrent choir au sol, il appuya son dos en relâchant la pression.

-Elle...

Byakuya fut décontenancé de voir le petit capitaine si ébranlé.

-Je n'ai même pas pût réagir. Si Hyorinmaru n'était pas intervenu...

Matsumoto arriva enfin, suivit de quelque curieux avisant son capitaine au sol elle se précipita vers eux.

-Kusajishi...

-Taïcho! Taïcho! Vous allez bien! Seigneur!

Renji s'écarta alors qu'elle se jetait sur le maître de Hyorinmaru, inspectant son état. Il écarta agacé la jeune femme.

-Je vais bien. Il fixa Byakuya.

-Zaraki est intervenu, je crois bien qu'elle voulait me tuer.

… Yachiru?

Comment un être aussi petit pouvait-il avoir causé autant de dégâts?

-Elle a libérée son zanpakuto.

Un silence religieux tomba. Une simple libération n'avait pas pût faire ça... Unohana fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Décidément, ces derniers temps tout allait de mal en pire. Kuchiki qu'elle poursuivait pour faire un bilan venait d'apparaître chargé de capitaine de la Dixième inconscient et blessé.

...

Il c'était fait agresser par la fukutaïcho de la Onzième sans aucune raison apparente. L'inspiration qui entra dans ses poumons fut douloureuse. Tôshiro lutta contre la souffrance pour se relever dans sa couche. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il fixa les murs d'une chambre d'hôpital. Sans savoir depuis combien de temps il était ici, il chercha à rassembler les affaires lui appartenant. Unohana-taïcho jeta un regard pénétrant à son patient, puis contre toute attente elle alla s'asseoir à une chaise juste à coté de lui.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Hitsugaya-taïcho ? Lança-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez par réflexe, et serra les dents. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant ! Puis il s'arrêta dans sa tâche, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement. Il y avait du bon parfois à soigner un génie, il semblait anticiper.

- Hitsugaya-taïcho ?... Elle se redressa un peu. Et il finit par faire mine de la regarder.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis tenue au secret professionnel sur le contenu des dossiers de mes patients… Nous devons avoir une discussion.

Il releva un sourcil sans comprendre.

- Qui vous à agresser ? Au moins elle était directe.

Il sentit ses nerfs agiter son corps de spasme.

- Je ne comprends pas bien ses motivations… Mais la fukutaïcho de la Onzième division… Il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher. Ses os lui faisaient mal de l'intérieur, il haleta un peu.

Unohana posa un moment de silence, semblant jauger l'information. Puis le plus doucement du monde, elle le repoussa dans sa couche.

- Je ne vous parle pas de cette agression là… Il y a des traces sur tout votre corps. Vous êtes épuisé, et votre reiatsu m'inquiète. Quelqu'un s'en est prit physiquement à vous, et ce n'est pas trop récent.

Il pâlit, puis détourna la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi… Vous… Il serra les dents et se tût, la souffrance était revenu.

Il se détendit à peine lorsque les mains de la capitaine se mirent à soulager son corps.

- J'ai l'intention de vous faire un bilan complet… Cependant, vous devez comprendre l'importance qu'il y a à ce que vous me fassiez part de la vérité. Pour que nous puissions aider tout le monde à se reconstruire.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Vous ne la protégerez pas d'elle-même, même si elle semble se tourner contre vous.

Elle savait. Unohana savait qu'Hinamori était responsable et cette idée fut plus douloureuse que tout. Cependant la capitaine eut un sourire apaisant.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul, il est temps que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes pas responsable de son état. Momo a besoin de soin bien particulier, sa souffrance et la votre doivent être soulagées. Reposez-vous maintenant…

- Mais…

- Elle est malade, tout comme vous êtes blessé. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir. Laissez nous prendre la relève, c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire désormais.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Et le désarroi l'empêcha de répondre à ce conseil. Et Unohana soupira… Non, vraiment ces temps ci le destin s'acharnait à infliger la souffrance au Gotei 13.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.0**

Un chapitre sombre, pas facile. Aussi bien pour Tôshiro que pour Hinamori. Notre pauvre capitaine de la Dixième passe décidément un sale moment, et Hinamori commence peut-être à entrevoir que son état est difficile.

Je suis assez heureuse de constater que ma fic est encore suivit ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me rassure. J'ai toujours aussi peur d'ennuyer mes lecteurs. Et lorsque je jette un coup d'œil au nombre de chapitre, je pâlis… Je me fais peur ! Bon sang ! Ce que c'est long !

Je m'excuse platement de ce retard… Mais je travail un peu pour financer mes études, et en parallèle je fais des démarches pour changer d'université. Alors, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, et vu que mon petit PC est en cure de désintoxication… Je n'ais pas accès facilement à un ordi' pour taper. Mais je ferais mon possible pour tenir ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va arrivée. Donc, si je ne tombe pas malade, je vous dis à la prochaine publication ! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: Lorsque tombe la pluie

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli.

Disclaimer:

Béli :Tite Kubo a écrit Renji et il lui appartient, Béli a écrit Renji donc Renji...

Avocat: N'appartient pas à Béli!

Béli: Mais non! Vous ne connaissez rien au syllogisme et à sa logique!

Avocat: Par contre vous, vous connaissez sa limite...

Raited: T

Couple: Hitsugaya

Résumé: Ce qui nous lie? Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée... Si, peut-être une chose. La neige... Le froid de cet hiver qu'il voudrait éternel. Que faire, si elle fond ?

**IL FUT ECRIT**

Acte I Partie III: Eternel Hiver.

CHAPITRE VI : **Lorsque tombe la pluie…**

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, tout en avançant silencieusement dans le couloir. Il connaissait cette atmosphère par cœur pour y avoir vécut toute sa vie. Un lieu froid, anonyme, neutre. Les couloirs d'un hôpital où l'annonce d'une naissance pouvait côtoyer momentanément celle des condoléances d'un décès.

La clinique Kurosaki était une clinique familiale, et on y dispensait souvent la joyeuse nouvelle de l'arrivée de la vie. Mais son père suivait aussi bon nombre de cas incurable. Il planait toujours quelque chose de sérieux dans les couloirs. Karin avait très tôt commencé à afficher un visage neutre et vide lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, il n'y avait aucun mépris dans son comportement, mais pas plus de chaleur. Un automate conscient qu'il fallait simplement soigner du mieux qu'il leur était permis. Avant de rencontrer Rukia, sortir de sa chambre était un vrai calvaire, il passait son temps à s'accrocher aux âmes incapable de quitter ce maudit chemin de traverse qu'était les couloirs.

Cela le rendait toujours un peu sombre… Il n'y avait pas de fantôme, puisque les âmes disparaissaient en mourant sans rien laisser ici. Mais Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas cette division.

Tôshiro avait été blessé. Et pas qu'un peu…

« - _Notre fukutaïcho vient d'agresser le capitaine de la Dixième division en étant persuadé que Zaraki-Taïcho avait l'intention de l'abandonner pour lui._

_- QUOI? Il dévisagea Ikkaku, Yumichika et jeta un regard à Kenpachi. _»

La sous capitaine de la Onzième avait fait une crise de jalousie qui avait rasé une partie de la Sixième division. A cette idée, Ichigo se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Byakuya. Après tout, il avait assez à faire avec son annonce. Sans compter qu'il avait reçut une autre invitation du clan Kuchiki et que cela ne devait présager qu'une autre nouvelle sensationnelle ! Sans doute… L'annonce que Byakuya était père, ou encore qu'il allait quitter la tête du clan, où… Autant de possibilité effarante. Cette fois-ci il allait se tenir à carreau, et son insigne dans sa poche. En fait, il se demandait si Unohana-taïcho allait lui permettre de le voir, où même de savoir quel était son état. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Mais tout de même, il ne c'était pas attendu à tomber en pleine scène de ménage à la Onzième division. Kenpachi à deux doigts d'arracher la tête à quelqu'un et Yachiru éplorée.

Tout de même la rosée avait rasé une division, il savait Kenpachi très fort, mais sa petite protégée devait être encore plus terrifiante. Comment allait Tôshiro ?

Ichigo vit la silhouette de Matsumoto, celle-ci faisait les cents pas devant une porte. La rousse jeta un regard dans sa direction, puis recommença sa marche. Il connaissait bien ce type d'angoisse.

- Comment va-t-il ? Lâcha-t-il d'un bloc.

Autant lui demander directement, pour se rapprocher d'elle. Rangiku tenta de se calmer un peu, grimaçant un sourire.

- Ils sont en train de l'examiner, mais son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé.

Il n'allait pas mourir. Le soulagement l'apaisa, même si l'idée que Yachiru ait put blesser mortellement le petit capitaine semblait absurde. Alors pourquoi Matsumoto était-elle aussi tendue.

- Le reiatsu de Kusajishi-fukutaïcho est nocif. Ses retombées affectent ceux qui y sont exposés. On ne sait pas encore quel seront les répercutions réelles. Rajouta le chat de cendre.

Juste ça ! Et Tôshiro avait affronté ça ! Nocif, comme un poison ? C'était possible ça? Comment une si petite chose pouvait s'avérer aussi dangereuse? Yachiru mortelle… Isane poussa la porte et sortie enfin.

- Tout c'est plutôt bien passé. Nous avons finit les prélèvements. Unohana-Taïcho préfèrerait qu'il reste au calme, au moins pour les prochaines heures. Rajouta la fukutaïcho.

Ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Ichigo, il fallait s'y attendre après tout.

- Taïcho est-il conscient? Il a put expliquer ce qui c'est passé? Rangiku alpagua la pauvre Isane. Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Il a juste besoin de calme…

La porte s'ouvrit sur la capitaine de la Quatrième, et comme seule l'inquiétude pouvait rendre un shinigami assez courageux pour filer entre ses mains, la sous capitaine de la Dixième se tourna d'un bloc vers elle.

- Votre capitaine vous fait savoir que vous pouvez le voir quelques minutes, mais pas plus. Il est persuadé que cela est nécessaire pour vous calmer. Mais ne rester pas longtemps à son chevet… Kurosaki, cela est aussi valable pour vous.

Un passe! La rousse se jeta à l'intérieur de la chambre, Ichigo eut quand même le réflexe de la remercier en lui assurant qu'il n'abuserait pas. Unohana cependant lui souris poliment pour masquer son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose, ni maintenant, ni jamais. La place libre, Ichigo risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Tôshiro était très pâle, un bandage autour de l'abdomen. Matsumoto lui prit doucement la main en l'appelant. Il fronça les sourcils et lui servit un sermon de son cru sur sa panique exagérée et autant de remontrance que seul un supérieur pouvait disserter à loisir sur un subordonné. Finalement, il n'allait pas s'éterniser, Tôshiro n'était pas mort et semblait enfin comprendre qu'il devait se reposer un peu. Le shinigami remplaçant referma la porte et se retrouva de nouveau dans ce maudit couloir.

Le calme qui régnait était presque pesant, il savait que derrière chacune de ces portes il devait y avoir un blessé. Il se fit l'effet d'être le fantôme cette fois ci, celui qui ne savait pas comment quitter les lieux. Nerveusement il décida de jouer les curieux. Les couloirs passent et se ressemblent tous! Mais il s'éloigna de l'agitation, après tout la Sixième division avait été touchée et des hommes continuaient d'arrivée. Il sursauta et se colla contre le mur. Là! Byakuya venait de surgir, suivit de peu par Renji! Visiblement, le noble savait que sa division n'était qu'un souvenir et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Ils passèrent très vite… Tient! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Renji comment le noble avalait ça. Le roux lui devait être sacrément content, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était au chômage technique.

Il fronça un sourcil, ce couloir était … Etrange. Il se décolla du mur, la sensation d'engourdissement courut dans son bras gauche. Le roux secoua les doigts et se frotta le poigné, c'était comme s'il l'avait plongé dans un bac d'eau glacé. Il fit quelques pas. Et la première porte se profila, il se demanda quel genre de patient restait ici. Le remplaçant poussa la porte et fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre. Alors qu'il allait entrer pour mieux inspecter les lieux. Le bruit d'un verre brisé se fit entendre. Ichigo sursauta et recula, il chercha à identifier d'où venait le son. Deux chambres plus loin…

Il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds, se disant qu'il n'avait peut-être vraiment rien à faire là. Sa main se posa sur la porte et il retint un glapissement de douleur. Aoutch! Ca brûle! Cette porte venait de lui incendier les doigts… Sauf, qu'elle était froide. Encore plus froide que le mur. Il songea aussitôt à un sort, de la nécromancie. Il entendit le bruit de nouveau et leva la tête. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. Hanataro grimaça de douleur en lui faisant face.

- Ce n'est pas en jetant les meubles et les vases à travers la pièce que vous réglerez le problème ! Momo-fukutaïcho ! Vous devez vous calmer ! Il s'agit de votre santé, ce n'est pas une prison ici ! Nous ne retenons personne, vous devez comprendre que vous êtes malade et qu'il faut vous soigner ! Laisser moi faire mon travail ! Cela n'arrivait pas souvent au sixième siège de devoir élever autant la voix. Mais recevoir les meubles parce qu'il fait le ménage ! Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

Momo-fukutaïcho ? Mais qui était-il pour oser lui parler ainsi, à elle ! Ce larbin de la Quatrième qui se glissait comme de la vermine dans la chambre et rampait dans l'ombre comme une blatte. Et elle devait rester calme ? Calme alors qu'il… On avait besoin d'elle à la division, son capitaine avait besoin d'elle…

Hinamori étouffa sa souffrance, et sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer, un autre qui ne comprenait pas, qui n'avait rien à faire là, un autre dont la simple présence lui faisait du mal. Tellement de mal ! Toute cette pression spirituelle qui pesait sur ses épaules lui usait les nerfs, tellement, tout le temps, trop souvent, trop lourdement. Qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils partent tous ! Que la douleur cesse ! Elle attrapa un autre vase et le jeta dans sa direction. Et puis qui était ce garçon roux ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Ichigo évita de justesse le projectile, il était entré sous une impulsion. Hanataro avait la tête en sang au milieu des débris.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? T'es malade de jeter des trucs sur les gens comme ça !

Son regard le frappa, il resta immobile. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux, rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la cohérence d'un esprit sain. Hinamori était pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, la tenue retombait sur ses épaules et laissait voir à quel point elle avait maigrit. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait la brune depuis… Depuis le départ d'Aizen. Il savait que Tôshiro était très proche d'elle.

Malade ? Elle n'était pas seulement malade, elle était surtout…

La lueur de terreur brilla dans son regard, elle se recroquevilla dans sa couche en serrant les draps.

- C'est juste moi… Kurosaki Ichigo… Le remplaçant, tu te souviens ?

Il aida Hanataro à se lever, lui soufflant d'aller chercher immédiatement la capitaine de la Quatrième et de lui dire de venir. Il avait déjà eut à gérer ce genre de patient. Après un traumatisme, un réveil dans un lieu inconnu, entouré de visage tout aussi inconnu.

- Ichigo ! Un ami, l'ami de Rukia, tu te souviens ? Renji aussi. Je suis venue voir Tôshiro, il est pas loin, je dors chez lui en ce moment.

L'éclair de douleur la fit hoqueter, sa voix semblait déformer. Mais ces noms, tout ces noms… Renji ? Rukia ? Mais qui était ces personnes ? Qui ?

- Hinamori ?

Qui était cet homme ? Qui ? Pour lui parler. Ichigo ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, observant sa réaction. Renji… Renji… Ru… Puis les visages émergèrent du brouillard. Une tignasse de feu. Il avait parlé de…

- Je ne veux pas le voir ! Dit lui de disparaître ! Dit lui ! Dit lui de disparaître pour de bon !

Tôshiro ! Il avait dit qu'il était un ami du petit capitaine.

- Plus jamais ! Dites lui !

De qui parlait-elle ? Ichigo jeta un regard à la porte, s'attendant à voir la capitaine surgir.

- Je lui dirais. Il ne fallait pas la contrarié.

- Qu'il s'en aille ! Cria-t-elle. Unohana parut, il se sentit soulager.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Momo-fukutaïcho ?

- Dites lui qu'il n'a pas besoin d'envoyer de messager, je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Allez vous en ! Disparaissez !

Unohana attrapa Ichigo par le bras, et tout sourire se mit à le reconduire vers la porte.

- Il s'en va.

- Vous m'entendez ! Kurosaki Ichigo ! Dites lui bien de ne jamais revenir ! Dites lui ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Plus jamais ! Dites lui !

Le roux se sentait confus, comme s'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans savoir pourquoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il s'excusa.

- Je suis navré, je passais et… Tôshiro ne m'avais pas dit que… Commença le shinigami remplaçant.

- Je ne veux pas le revoir ! Dites à Tôshiro de ne jamais venir ! Il se tourna d'un bloc, tout aussi surprit que la capitaine.

Hinamori parlait de Tôshiro ! Unohana finit de le pousser dehors et referma la porte, contrarié.

- Vous n'aviez rien à faire là, Kurosaki. Le roux soupira.

- Elle était en train de jeter les vases sur Hanataro, je suis entré pour la calmer, mais… On dirait… Qu'elle est amnésique. Elle ne m'a pas reconnut.

La capitaine le relâcha, attrapant l'information.

- Vous dites ?

Ichigo sentit l'embarras monter, et baissa la tête. Il n'allait pas lui apprendre son métier non plus mais.

- Mon père tient un hôpital. Et… Parfois certaines personnes se réveil hystérique après un accident, ils ne reconnaissent rien ni personne. Je lui aie parlé de Renji et de Rukia… Je me suis présenté, elle avait l'air effrayée. Marmonna-t-il vers la fin.

Unohana resta immobile, puis sursauta en acquiesçant.

- Je vous remercie de cette remarque, c'est sans doute important. Mais tout de même à l'avenir ne pénétrer pas dans les chambres si vous n'avez pas été invité à le faire.

Il s'excusa encore.

…

Tôshiro plissa les yeux, il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Pourquoi diable lui avait-on donné un autre maudit carton d'invitation au manoir Kuchiki ? Il avait d'autre priorité… Comme empêcher Kurosaki d'imploser et de détruire le Seireitei ! Ou encore d'éviter que Matsumoto ne mette la main sur la carte et ne dépense tout l'argent de la division ! Ou encore… Découvrir pourquoi le Sotaïcho l'avait merveilleusement écharpé après l'agression de la rosée. Il n'avait rien fait kamisama, à part passer non loin de la Sixième division et cela semblait être la pire chose qu'il ait fait.

…

Ichigo l'attendait depuis vingt minutes lorsque la silhouette du petit capitaine se profila. Chouette ! Il allait faire autre chose que de taper dans les cailloux ! Le roux observa les cernes sous les yeux de Tôshiro. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était tombé sur Hinamori.

- Cours de sortilège Kurosaki ! Annonça le blanc.

Et Ichigo sut qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller chercher Renji à la place.

* **Deux heures et demi plus tard***

- Concentre ta pression spirituelle dans le centre de gravité de ton corps avant d'énoncer la formule, Kurosaki !

-Mais c'est quoi le centre de gravité de mon corps ! Rugit le roux en toussant.

Il venait de se faire exploser, il avait mal partout et ses vêtements étaient un tas de haillons qui pendaient sur ses épaules.

- Ton centre ! Asséna excédé Tôshiro.

Il lui frappa dans l'estomac assez fort pour qu'il se plie en deux.

- Et j'ai dis « concentrer », pas « ramasser » ! Rugit le petit capitaine.

- Ramasser, concentrer, mais dis moi ce que je dois faire merde ! Ichigo se leva furieux.

- Tu sais très bien « concentrer » ton reiatsu Kurosaki ! Tu l'as fait pour te libérer du sort que je t'ais jeter ! Tu veux peut-être que je recommence histoire de te rafraichir la mémoire !

Ichigo respira en grimaçant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait !

- Dans tes mains Kurosaki, dans ton ventre, dans ton cœur ! C'est là qu'il faut concentrer toute ta force !

Il était à bout ! Tôshiro ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui jeter ce fameux sort de soumission et de le laisser là ! Puis tout d'un coup… Ichigo se laissa tomber par terre sur le dos, les bras écartés.

- Marre ! J'y arrive pas. On s'arrête !

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot et borné ! Rugit énerver le capitaine.

Ichigo fixa le peu de ciel bleu qu'il pouvait voir, l'esprit divaguant. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler d'Hinamori avec Tôshiro, le sujet devait être vraiment sensible.

Il ferma les yeux, une ombre vint cacher son visage, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit se fut pour voir Zangetsu debout. Il était entré dans son monde intérieur sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ô-san!

Le ciel, c'était le ciel bleu de Karakura, et il lui sembla entendre le rire de Yuzu. Un souvenir qui lui serra le ventre.

Puis en quelques secondes il put de nouveau voir le visage de Tôshiro qui fulminait. Il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'entrer et de sortir de son monde intérieur en si peu de temps. Et durant un court instant, il put voir la pression spirituelle ondoyer autour du petit capitaine. Il y avait cette ombre pesante sur ses épaules qui vacilla et qui inquiéta le roux.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, KUROSAKI! Rugit le blanc.

Il sursauta et secoua la tête, il posa son regard sur sa main comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose de plus.

- Ton reiatsu est différent du mien. Ce n'était pas une question.

Le capitaine qui allait lui donner un autre coup de pied dans les côtes, se figea.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr qu'il est différent, nous ne sommes pas la même personne Kurosaki.

- C'est normal? S'enquit Ichigo en se redressant pour s'asseoir, lui faisant face. Tôshiro roula les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est normal. Trancha-t-il catégorique. Il s'agit de l'emprunte de ton âme, chaque shinigami est différent, chaque personnalité est complexe, chacun à son propre vécut, sa propre force. Ton reiatsu ne ressemblera jamais à aucun autre. Fit calmement le capitaine, intrigué.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

Ichigo releva son attention sur Tôshiro.

- Parce que … C'est la première fois que je m'en rends compte.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais! S'exclama avec hargne et dédain, Tôshiro se tût.

- Tu n'as jamais fait attention avant? Reprit le capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas… Ichigo sembla confus et reporta son regard sur lui. Tout à l'heure… A l'instant. Tu es devenu tout bleu, mais pas comme un schtroumf. C'était… Juste… Bleu… Autour, partout… Comme… Tu sais, quand sa brûle, sauf que tu brûlais pas, et puis y'avais cette ombre sur ton épaule, au dessus de ta tête. Pas comme un nuage, mais au dessus. Tous les shinigami sont comme ça?

Il était devenu vraiment bavard! Tôshiro croisa les bras un moment et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'as vue devenir tout bleu? Interrogea le petit capitaine avec suspicion.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils un peu plus, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à rendre l'expérience.

- Je suis bleu, et ta couleur Kurosaki? Lança sans rire Tôshiro.

- Ca va, je suis pas fou non plus! C'est juste que sur le coup c'était bizarre! Le remplaçant se mit sur la défensive. C'était différent, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait de ton reiatsu.

Tôshiro décroisa les bras.

- Cela veux sans doute dire que ton sens de prédilection est la "Vue" Kurosaki. La façon dont tu appréhende ta propre force spirituelle doit se faire par la vue. Cela explique sans doute le fait que tu es des difficultés en nécromancie et méditation.

Le shinigami remplaçant s'étira, et se gratta la tête.

- Mouais, et ça veux dire quoi en clair?

- Tu parle en couleur, certaine personne dise simplement que mon reiatsu est froid, ceux-là on un sens à partir du toucher. Tu as besoin de visualiser ta propre pression spirituelle pour la manipuler. C'est la clé de l'exercice Kurosaki, visualise!

Ichigo se figea, faisant brutalement le lien entre ce que Tôshiro lui disait et les paroles de Ganju. C'était comme ça qu'il avait apprit à solidifier sa force, en imaginant une sphère. Mais bien sûr! Il se remit sur ses pieds, fébrile. Essayant de suivre les indications que le capitaine lui avait données. Soit concentrer sa force…

La vague de reiatsu s'éleva de façon monumentale, Tôshiro recula. Bon sang, Kurosaki ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié! Ichigo sentait pour la première fois sa force lui obéir, et son cœur s'emballait alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait… Qu'il pouvait la catalyser encore plus en lui, tellement plus. Et la bourrasque l'étourdie, pour la première fois il ressentait l'importance de son propre reiatsu peser sur lui, tellement lourd et dense.

- KUROSAKI!

Il relâcha le sort en marmonnant la phrase stupide, et tout d'un coup se fut comme si un missile venait de décoller de ses mains. Le recul l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui, à plus de douze mètres. Il grimaça de douleur et s'effondra au sol en toussant, bon sang! Il avait dégusté encore plus que lorsqu'il ratait! Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé? Il était dans les morceaux qui c'était détaché et il releva son attention vers Tôshiro, se demandant ce qu'il avait foiré cette fois-ci. Et devant lui, un énorme cratère, de plus de sept mètres de profondeur et dix de diamètre se concrétisa.

- Merde alors… Souffla Ichigo.

- Tu peux le dire. Rajouta le capitaine. Il mit un temps avant de reparler. Félicitation, tu viens de réussir ton premier sort en nécromancie.

Ichigo le regarda de nouveau, ses paupières papillonnèrent et il répéta stupidement.

- Merde alors…

…

- Et pourquoi il faut dire des phrases pareilles? Ca veut rien dire du tout! Pourquoi c'est pas un truc du genre: désintégration totale! Ou, annihilation absolu, ou bien disparition définitive, ou…

- Kurosaki! C'est comme ça et pas autrement! Maintenant, silence et concentre-toi! Tu es sensé méditer!

Tôshiro sécha les aliments en les agitant, alors que le roux restait dans le salon à méditer. Il sentait la pression spirituelle du roux chercher à se concentrer.

- Tôshiro, pourquoi y'a une ombre sur ta tête? Il se tourna d'un bloc vers le roux qui gardait les yeux fermé.

- Il n'y a pas d'ombre sur ma tête Kurosaki! Maintenant, concentre-toi! Tu dois être capable de matérialiser ton zanpakuto, alors fait-le!

Ichigo soupira.

- Ô-san n'aime pas la pluie, on devrait le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cet exercice. Ichigo ouvrit un œil et se tourna pour voir où il en était du dîner.

Il tomba sur le regard noir de Tôshiro et se retourna d'un bloc.

- Kurosaki, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot tu veux! Siffla entre ses dents le blanc.

Ichigo soupira et décida de lui faire face vraiment.

- Je rigole pas, Zangi n'aime pas la pluie. C'est un calvaire lorsqu'il pleut dans mon monde intérieur. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit maintenant.

Le petit capitaine le dévisagea un instant.

- Il pleut dans ton monde intérieur? Ton zanpakuto n'est pas d'un type: eau; pourtant. Remarqua perplexe Tôshiro. Pourquoi il pleuvrait?

Un petit silence tomba, Ichigo s'écorcha dans la contemplation d'un mur sans répondre. Voyant qu'il n'arrivera pas à ne pas répondre, il décida qu'il pouvait de nouveau se lancer dans un exercice de méditation.

- Kurosaki? Appela le capitaine, ce qui avait fait office de question existentielle de la bouche de Tôshiro.

- C'est l'heure du dîner? Eluda le roux.

- Il pleut souvent dans ton monde intérieur?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, et tout d'un coup Ichigo trouvait que cela était trop intime. Il ressentait juste qu'un poids lui pesait dans l'estomac et sur les épaules. La pluie… Il avait été si surprit et touché lorsque Zangetsu lui avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état qu'il c'était juré à lui-même de ne jamais plus lui infliger cela.

- Ca arrive. Lâcha tout bas Ichigo.

Tôshiro sursauta, quelques minutes plus tôt il n'y avait rien. Puis tout d'un coup, un homme vêtu de noir venait d'apparaître dans le dos du roux. Il l'observa alors qu'il se penchait et posait une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Alors je préfère le garder au sec… Il releva son regard sur Tôshiro.

Il n'avait même pas conscience que son zanpakuto était debout juste derrière lui, il ne semblait même pas ressentir la poigne qu'il posait. Protéger… Ichigo était fait pour protéger, et cette idée revint en force dans l'esprit du petit capitaine.

- Qui veux-tu garder au sec, toi ou lui… Ichigo?

- La dernière fois… La pluie à noyer l'ensemble de mon monde intérieur.

Silence, il bougea inconsciemment.

- J'ai l'impression… Que tu pourrais te noyer aussi. Alors c'est décidé… Celui que je veux garder au sec pour l'instant, se sera toi. Fit le roux avec détachement.

Zangetsu releva la tête et le fixa à son tour. Le zanpakuto acquiesça de la tête et un étrange sourire passa sur son visage austère. Il se dématérialisa comme de la fumée, laissant les deux shinigami se regarder. Tôshiro était… Abasourdi. Un orage éclata à l'extérieur, puis Kurosaki soupira.

- J'suis nul en méditation et je suis mort de faim… Pitié, on laisse tomber pour ce soir et je t'aide à mettre la table! En plus j'ai un tas d'exercice que j'ai pas comprit…

Un gamin, Kurosaki était juste un fichu gamin qui n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ou disait! Un tic agita la joue du petit capitaine alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en se jurant de ne pas réfléchir.

…

De nouveau sur une aire d'entraînement, Ichigo pestait en faisant un exercice. Tôshiro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réinterpréter chacun des gestes du roux. Chacune de ses phrases, toutes ces situations. Et sous ce nouveau jour, il ne pouvait que pester d'avoir été aussi stupide. Le capitaine de la Dixième division se sentait juste profondément surprit…

- Toshiro! ?

Le petit capitaine sursauta alors que le roux pestait. Tout d'un coup la ressemblance le frappait. Ichigo… Ichigo se comportait exactement comme le faisait Hinamori avant. Et cela le perturbait en remuant bien des émotions. Des sentiments, Ichigo éprouvait des sentiments pour lui? Il voulait le protéger, mais ce genre de discours ne peut être tenu que pour les personnes que l'on aime vraiment. Et ce gamin lui avait fait une déclaration qu'il n'avait même pas vue venir!

- C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho, gamin. Fit-il sur un ton froid.

Comment devait-il gérer cette situation? Kurosaki le faisait-il exprès? Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait même pas conscience? Depuis trois jours le petit capitaine se comportait étrangement avec lui. Ichigo grinça des dents en essayant de nouveau d'attirer son attention. Comment était-il sensé l'aider à progresser s'il passait son temps à l'ignorer!

- Je te remercie de perdre ton temps avec moi, tu dois avoir une foule de truc à faire, j'vais arrêter de te monopoliser. On arrête tout ça!

Le capitaine posa enfin un regard sur lui, levant un sourcil.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Finit-il par lâcher sceptique.

- Tôshiro! S'écria le roux à bout. Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond? J'ai fait ou dit un truc de travers?

Puis la colère monta d'un coup chez le petit capitaine.

- Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot Kurosaki!

- Quoi encore? Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

Tôshiro se surprit lui-même, il ne voulait pas, il n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Il… Toute cette symbolique qui lui crevait les yeux et qui semblait à peine effleurer le roux!

- Non! … Arrête, c'est… Tôshiro était visiblement énervé, et perturbé. Ichigo ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de tout ce qu'il avançait.

- C'est absurde… Et déplacé… Et impossible! Balbutia avec colère le capitaine.

- Quoi?

Il était devenu fou? Ichigo lui fit face. Si tu ne me dis pas clairement de quoi il s'agit, je ne peux pas comprendre.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo éprouve ce genre de sentiment à son égard! Il ne voulait rien du roux tout court!

- Je vais aller voir le Sotaïcho, il te trouvera un appartement pas loin de l'Académie. Il vaut mieux que tu ne dormes plus chez moi. Puis je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un autre capitaine pour ta formation. Lâcha d'un bloc Tôshiro.

C'était comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, Ichigo pâlit violemment. L'autre le mettait à la porte! Non, pas seulement, il était en train de… De couper les ponts?

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait? Le roux semblait ébranler, mais aussi… Furieux?

- On va arrêter. Trancha net le blanc en s'éloignant.

Mince alors! Qu'est ce qui se passait? Ichigo le suivit, incapable de saisir pourquoi tout cela le…

- Mais j'ai pas mon mot à dire moi! Qu'est ce qui te prend?

Merde, pourquoi tout… Pourquoi Tôshiro lui tournait le dos?

- Il me prend que ce n'est pas possible Kurosaki! S'écria Tôshiro.

Il finit par l'attraper par le bras et le tirer.

- Mais qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible! Bon sang! Explique-moi! J'ai fait quoi? Au lieu de t'enfuir comme un…

Le capitaine se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule, il n'allait pas le laisser partir! Pas comme ça!

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot! S'écria le blanc.

Kurosaki le saisit par son col et le tira.

- Mais dit le moi!

- Je ne t'aime pas! La voix de Tôshiro porta. Il respira difficilement en sentant son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. C'était trop rapide, inattendu, improbable. Kurosaki était arrivé de nulle part, avait envahit son espace vital, prit de son temps… Il… Il était terrifié, Tôshiro avait peur, il se sentait déboussoler et furieux de l'être. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Que le roux reparte d'où il était venu, lui, sa confiance, sa chaleur, sa présence, sa force! Tout! Qu'il le laisse!

Les oreilles d'Ichigo bourdonnaient. C'était une gifle.

- Tu me fais mal. Siffla le petit capitaine en le dévisageant.

La prise sur son col se desserra, il vit l'émotion trembler dans les prunelles du roux.

- Toi aussi. Les mots tombèrent des lèvres serrées du shinigami remplaçant.

Mince alors… C'était donc ça. Ichigo sentit la souffrance courir. Et il n'avait rien vue, depuis tout ce temps, bien sûr que l'autre ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Bon sang.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir insisté. Laissa-t-il tomber les dents serrées.

Il se prenait pour qui, pour s'imposer aux autres. Shunsui le lui avait pourtant dit.

_"- __Tu__ t'es permis d'aller voir de __ton__ propre chef Hitsugaya-taïcho pour lui demander d'être __ton__ professeur ! Il insista sur certaine partit de la phrase._

_- Alors tu n'as même pas encore mit les pieds à l'Académie ! C'est un capitaine, pas ton larbin ! Alors si ce n'est pas être orgueilleux je ne sais plus ce que c'est !_"

- Kurosaki? La question trembla sur les lèvres de Tôshiro.

Il le lâcha pour de bon, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et détournant ostensiblement la tête.

- Ca… Pas du être facile de me supporter. J'suis…

Merde, merde, merde… Il inspira très fort. Puis planta son regard dans celui de Tôshiro.

- Navré de vous avoir importuné, Hitsugaya-taïcho.

Au loin Shunsui se pencha un peu trop sur le rebord du toit où il se cachait. Se disant qu'il venait d'assister à quelques chose de vraiment hors du commun.

…

…

**And that's all** ?

Pas du tout ! Je suis très loin d'en avoir finit avec nos personnages. Très loin d'avoir finit de les tourmenter… Un véritable quiproquo entre nos deux shinigamis favories. Tôshiro reste terrorisé, et Kurosaki vient sans doute de toucher le fond. Jusqu'où iront-ils à se blessé mutuellement ?

**NOTE et ANNONCE**

**Fic mise en attente temporairement pour question de disponibilité .**

**Mise en chantier du profil keurjani !**

Ceci est loin d'être le dernier chapitre, mais pour de nombreuses raisons compliquées et très simples… Compliquées (le décès, la réssurection de mon ordinateur. Mon déménagement…) Simple (je change de profil…) Nous dirons qu'il me faut pas mal de temps pour mettre tout au clair. C'est plus que la rentrée, c'est le «** changement **» !

Donc je me retrouve dans la mouise, et vient tout juste de recommencer à republier sur mon nouveau profil mes anciennes fic. Le compte keurjani est un compte commun que nous partagions à trois. Lumina (mon tendre cadavre) à créer son propre compte depuis belle lurette.

Et aujourd'hui je viens de lancer mon nouveau profil. D'où le casse tête du transfert de mes fics vers ce dernier. Après avoir tourné, retourné, repensé et pleuré de désaroi… Je me suis résigné à supprimer puis republier tout simplement toute mes fics…

La honte de devoir relire ce que j'ai put écrire il ya plus de six ans déjà…. -_-

Mais là où l'affaire ce corse, mes chers lecteurs. Il s'agit de mes nouvelles fics. Non, de mon pavé! « **Il fut écrit **». Je grimace à l'idée de devoir republier entièrement ma première partie : « **Comme l'air que je respire** » et « Les Cendres du Phénix » . Mais ce qui reste de vraiment délicat est justement « Eternel hiver » qui est en cours de publication. Je me demande si je ne vais pas tout simplement l'arrêter, la republier sur mon nouveau compte.

M'enfin autant de question existencielle qui me prenne la tête, du temps. Alors je vous préviens. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore jeté un coup d'œil à mon profil et qui ne sont pas au courant je mets ici l'annonce.

**Mon nouveau compte : Sekiryou Madhatter**.

J'y publie aussi deux fics One Piece. Avis aux amatteurs ! Allez lire et laissez moi vos impressions ! Merci de me suivre et d'avoir prit la peine de lire cette note jusqu'au bout.


End file.
